Defender of the People
by Alice Prince
Summary: Hotch is able to keep going because of her help. He loves her in spite of himself, but he doesn't know it. Multi-case fic with personal chapters. R&R please! Future cases ONLY rated M. The rest is T. COMPLETE!
1. Phillips' High

NOTE: This is my first story that's realistic. XD I just noticed that. The rest of mine are either fantasy, sci-fi or historical. This is my only story that might actually happen. I really don't know. Anyway, the point is, this is really outside of my comfort zone and I'm not sure how it will turn out, but I hope that people will enjoy it all the same. There is an added character by my sister, Abby Glazer. Basically, I'm writing about after Sandra joins and she's writing pre and post Sandra. This is set just after the start of season six, right when JJ leaves, but you'll see what I do with that. Enjoy~

%$%$%$%$%$

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." –Norman Cousins

%$%$%$%$%$

_She was there for me after Haley's death. Day in and day out. Night after night. I battled my own personal demons, trying to lead the Behavioral Analysis Unit, but I couldn't do it. When I came back to the BAU, I wasn't Unit Chief anymore. That was Derek Morgan's new job. He was doing well._

_But I was a broken man. I couldn't lead the BAU. Hell, I could barely care for Jack. I had to have help, but that was ok. She knew how to care for a boy, seeing as she had one about the same age- Aaron. My name. I share my name with her boy. He inherited her black hair. It sticks up in the back._

_When I returned, the team tried to coddle me. I told them that it was ok, that I didn't need it, and they stopped. Oh, I still wasn't Unit Chief, but I still went on cases as a regular agent. I was also able to balance work and caring for Jack. It didn't help anything that I saw Haley's face in every victim. I was eventually able to stop it, and remembered that she'd want me to celebrate her life._

_My outlook on life improved. I became a better father. I wasn't so clueless when it came to parenting anymore. And you know what? It was all because of Sandra Shea Abner._

%$%$%$%$%$

It was the day that Aaron Hotchner was reinstated as Unit Chief. Sandra walked into the conference room, her straight black hair slightly disheveled. Most unusually, Garcia was sitting there too. Morgan nudged Sandra playfully as she sat down. "Didja have a late night?" He grinned.

Sandra pushed one lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh like you had last week with…oh, what's her name? Jessica? Or maybe Jennifer?" She smirked. "Or Jacinth?"

Everyone laughed. That is, until JJ came in with their new case. "Emily Andersen. She's the third young woman to go missing in San Diego this month," she said.

"What about the first two?" asked Prentiss. "What happened to them?"

JJ put up the other two pictures up. "Alyson Walsh and Diana Ross."

"Oh, like the lead singer of the Supremes?"

"No, smart one. A fifteen year old girl," said JJ with an incredulous stare. "They were found on top of the sign of the local high school in a community called University City exactly one week apart. Both were raped and it looked like they'd been beaten or tortured. Both of their ankles were broken."

"When did the bodies surface?" asked David Rossi.

"Diana Ross went missing the day after Alyson Walsh's body was found," said JJ. "Emily Andersen went missing after Diana Ross's body was found. The bodies are always found on Friday and the next girl goes missing on Saturday."

Hotch stood up. "Wheels up in an hour."

"Will do, Hotch," said Sandra.

%$%$%$%$%$

"I've got to go to San Diego this time, Nicholas," Sandra said, twisting her wedding ring on her finger, as she always did when she was nervous.

Nicholas held her. "It'll be ok, sweetie."

She snuggled in closely. "You know I hate it when you call me that," she said jokingly. Sandra's petite frame of 5'3'' folded quite easily into his 6'6'' frame. It looked like Sandra was a paper being folded into an envelope.

Nicholas kissed the top of her head. "You'll be fine, Sandra. This isn't your first case."

"I know, but it still scares me. I can't get used to it."

"You wouldn't be able to, not after only roughly ten cases," he said.

"I thought I'd be prepared for this, with all my SWAT team experience. And when I was a prison guard or a regular police officer! It just isn't preparing me like I thought it would."

"This is something different, Sandra, and you know it. Back then, you weren't analyzing their minds. You were just arresting them."

"I can't argue with you, can I?" Sandra laughed. "I guess I'll just have to grit my teeth and do it. Why aren't you in school?"

"The school said I had to use some of my sick days. I've got the week off," Nicholas said. Their four year old son Aaron walked in. He ran over to Sandra and she picked him up.

"Mommy's gonna leave for a while, ok?" Nicholas told Aaron.

Aaron looked at Sandra with wide eyes. "Why, Mommy?"

"Mommy's gonna go catch the bad guy. Just like Superman!"

Aaron grinned at her. "Like Superman!"

"Give your mommy a kiss goodbye, Aaron," said Nicholas.

Aaron kissed Sandra on the cheek and put his little arms around her neck, as far as they could reach. Sandra hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Aaron."

Aaron hugged his mother tightly again. "Love you too."

Sandra put Aaron down and hugged Nicholas tightly. She kissed him briefly on the lips.

"I love you, Catwoman." Nicholas grinned.

"Love you too, Boy Wonder." She grinned back at him. They kissed again, briefly. Sandra got her go-bag, which was near the door. Nicholas followed her out. He hugged Sandra again. "Be safe."

Sandra looked at him. "I will. You can be sure of that."

%$%$%$%$%$

The plane had barely taken off when the team talked about victimology.

"All three young women have black hair and blue eyes," said JJ.

"What about age?" asked Sandra.

"They are all between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and they all went to the same school," said JJ, consulting her files.

"Lemme guess. UC High?" asked Spencer Reid.

JJ looked at him. "How do you always know these things?"

"I just do," he replied, with a joking smile.

"We'll have to look into everything- religion, grades, family, friends, the works," said Rossi.

"Well, that's a given," said Morgan.

Hotch took command. "Sandra and Rossi, go to the Andersen's." They nodded. "Morgan, go to the Ross's. Abby, go to the Walsh's. Prentiss, you and I will go to the crime scene. JJ and Reid, you'll go to the police station to establish out investigation."

"Do we have any suspects so far?" asked Sandra.

"None," said JJ.

"What about ex-boyfriends?" asked Prentiss.

"We can't rule out that possibility," said JJ. "But at the moment, there are no actual suspects."

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll catch the Unsub and bring Emily Andersen home alive," said Prentiss.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Emily is a good girl!" Mrs. Andersen was sobbing. "She's always been a model student!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, did she act any differently than normal before she disappeared?" asked Rossi.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Let the machine get it," said Mr. Anderson with a wave of his hand.

It was a telemarketer. Conversation resumed.

"Does your family attend religious services?" asked Sandra.

Mrs. Anderson hiccupped. "E-every week."

"Where?" asked Rossi.

"At a synagogue near the mall," said a read eyed Mrs. Anderson.

Rossi wrote it down. "What classes does she take at school?"

"She's an artist and an honors student. She has all honors core classes, except for math. She's also taking PE," said Mr. Anderson readily.

"Has she had many boyfriends?" asked Sandra.

"Maybe four in the last two years," said Mr. Anderson.

"We liked them all," said Mr. Anderson, "but there was something off about Jacob."

"What did you not like about him?" asked Rossi.

"He was always…um, well…dodgy…" said Mrs. Anderson. "He always had a shifty look about him." Her eyes were still red and puffy.

"In what way?" asked Sandra.

"I can't explain it," said Mrs. Anderson. "It was a gut feeling."

Sandra nodded. Rossi wrote it down.

"His last name is Phillips," said Mrs. Anderson.

"There's something else." Mr. Anderson looked at his wife. "One of Emily's best friends, Melany." He paused.

"Yes?" Sandra prompted.

"Jacob is Melany's sister," said Mr. Anderson.

Rossi wrote that down.

"Jacob, Melany and Emily were the best of friends for years. Since eighth grade," said Mrs. Anderson. "Jacob and Emily got together after she broke up with someone."

"They were together until…" Mr. Anderson paused.

"Please, continue," said Sandra.

"He was off. I think he has a mild case of paranoid schizophrenia," said Mr. Anderson. "At least, that's what I guessed."

"How do you know what to look for?" asked Rossi.

"I'm a psychiatrist," he said. "I'd know."

_Professional arrogance… _thought Sandra.

Rossi stood up from where he sat. "Excuse me." His phone was ringing. "It's our unit chief." He went into the other room.

Sandra and the Andersons sat in silence until Rossi came back in. "Sandra, let's go." He gestured urgently with his hand.

"We're going to have to get going. Hank you for your time," said Sandra standing up.

Just as Rossi opened the door, Mr. Anderson said, "Wait! Mrs. Abner!"

"Yes? It's _agent_, by the way," Sandra replied, putting emphasis on the word.

"Please, bring Emily home safely. I'm begging you!" His eyes began to well up with emotion.

Sandra walked up to him, feeling slightly dwarfed. Her piercing blue eyes looked into Mr. Anderson's brown ones. She put her hands on his shoulders. "We'll bring Emily home alive. Our team will make it happen. I promise."

%$%$%$%$%$

They went back to the field office, driving with the lights on and the sirens blaring. Cars parted before them like the Red Sea. They arrived within minutes.

They rushed in.

"What happened?" Sandra was breathless.

Hotch looked at her. "Someone just came forward as the killer."

"You're kidding!" Rossi was incredulous.

Hotch shook his head. "Reid says it's a partner."

"What makes him so sure?" asked Rossi.

Reid walked in. "He just took a Polygraph. He told us that he's the partner, but that he doesn't know where the other guy takes the girls."

"Did he say anything else?" asked Sandra.

"He said that he wants to help our investigation," said Reid.

"And you believed him?" said Sandra skeptically.

"Like I said, this was _all_ on the Polygraph," Reid replied. "Why don't you go talk to him yourself?"

"That's a great idea. Rossi, you and Sandra can go in and talk with him," said Hotch.

Sandra and Rossi nodded. Reid showed them where he was being held and they walked in. The young man who sat before them looked scared. His eyes betrayed a look of regret. He eyes Rossi first, then Sandra nervously. His entwined hands were shaking slightly. Rossi and Sandra sat down.

"What're your names?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm Agent Abner and this is Agent Rossi. We were told that you wanted to help our investigation," said Sandra, in what she hoped was a reassuring tone. "What's your name, son?"

"B-Brain. I-I mean, Brian," he said, stumbling over his words. He took a couple of deep breaths and swallowed. "Jacob forced me to b-be his get away driver."

"And how is it that you don't know where he takes them?" asked Rossi.

"He made me drop them off a few blocks away," said Brian shakily. "If he found out I was here…" He shuddered.

"It'll be ok, Brian," said Rossi.

"C-can I stay here?" Brian stuttered. "N-not here, in this room. A-at the station."

Rossi and Sandra exchanged a look.

"I don't know," said Sandra. "Most likely."

Silence.

"We can leave you in here for a while," said Rossi.

Brian let out a sigh. "He's gonna be so mad at me." He hugged himself tightly. "So, so mad."

"What would he do?" asked Sandra.

"Ho-horrible things…"

Deciding that it would be best not to push him in this particular area, Sandra changed the subject. "What kind of car do you use?"

"It's a van. A really big van," he said quickly and quietly. He was really shaking hard now.

"What color?"

"It's like a gr-gray blue or a gr-gray green, or something. I-it's in the p-parking lot," he said, turning whiter by the syllable. He was shaking really violently now, so much so that white foam was now forming in the corner of his mouth. He fell out of the chair in curled into a ball.

Sandra and Rossi knelt by his side immediately.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Sandra yelled.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Brian Winlon. He's seventeen years old," said Garcia. "He's had a history of seizures; he's been in and out of the hospital for about five years now."

"Any connections with Jacob Phillips?" asked Reid.

Silence. "Yeah. They have most of the same classes at the high school," said Garcia.

"Look into both of them more," said Hotch.

"All right. I'll let you know A-S-A-P," said Garcia.

As they waited, tension and apprehension ruled over this domain.

"Guys, I had a thought," said Sandra.

All heads turned to her. "What is it?" asked Rossi.

"If it turns out that Phillips is our Unsub, which I think is a nine out of ten chance, by the way, I want to lure him into the open."

Hotch's face contorted. "No. Absolutely not."

"Think of it, Hotch. I know martial arts and I fit the profile! I look young enough to be in high school! For crying out loud! When I go out with Nicholas, people think I'm his daughter!" She blushed. Sandra hadn't meant to say that last little bit.

"Well, it _does_ fit," said Reid. "The Unsub likes girls with black hair and blue eyes. All the victims have also been smart." He gasped. "That would mean-"

He was cut off as Hotch's phone rang. "Garcia, you're going on speaker." He pressed a button.

"Just remember Boss Man, I charge extra for groups."

Silence.

"This Phillips guy has a few trips to Juvie under his belt already," said Garcia. "The record is sealed. But this guy is also one smart cookie. He's taking a few psychology classes. One at high school and the other at a community college."

"Unseal the record," said Hotch.

"Already done," said Garcia. "It says here that he was caught stalking someone three times. The last time he appeared before the judge, the guy was sentenced to two months in juvie."

"When was he released?" asked Reid.

"Last month."

"Well there's our stressor," said Prentiss. "He'll be devolving."

"So mine is the only plan we've got!" said Sandra exasperatedly.

Hotch recognized the truth in this. "Fine; but Sandra you'll be wearing a wire at all times." Hotch's eyes shone with worry. "What's your plan?"

She rushed through it.

Hotch nodded. "It's a good plan." He took charge at once. "Prentiss and Morgan!" They turned. "Go with Sandra and get her ready for this!"

%$%$%$%$%$

"Do I _have _to wear the skirt?"

"Hey, this was your idea, Sandra. But yeah, it's too short. How 'bout these?" Prentiss held up a pair of jeans.

Sandra saw the pants and grabbed them out of Prentiss's hand. She went back and put them on. When she came out, Sandra looked just like a teenager.

Morgan put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do."

"We'll still need to get a couple more shirts," said Sandra, pointing to the store. "Let's get two more."

And so it was that Sandra got her disguises; but the illusion wasn't complete. They went and got her some basic school supplies and even a backpack. Now she could go. It would begin the next day.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra, Prentiss and Morgan filled Hotch in. The strain was evident- he didn't want Sandra to do this, but he recognized that it might be their only chance to catch Jacob Phillips.

The next morning, Hotch (dressed in his suit) and Sandra (in her disguise) went down to the school. The secretary, Norma, noticed them right away.

Hotch walked right up to her desk. "Is the principal available?"

"Principal Monroe doesn't usually handle new students, sir," said Norma.

"This is different, Ma'am," said Sandra.

Norma glanced at the two of them. "I don't see how."

Hotch pulled out his badge and showed her. "That's how."

She eyed it nervously as he put it away. "What's the FBI doing here?"

"We need to speak with Principal Monroe, please. Ma'am, this is important," said Sandra.

She pressed a button on her desk. "Principal Monroe, you have to take this meeting. They'll explain."

"How is it so important?" came the deep voice of the principal.

"They'll explain," Norma repeated.

"Send them in."

She stood up and ushered them to his office. They were greeted by the tall principal. He had a weary eye. "What's this about?"

"The whole administration needs to know about this," said Hotch. "The vice principals and counselors too."

Principal Monroe narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"This will have to suffice for now." Hotch showed him his badge.

His eyes widened. "I'll call them in." He stood up. "Please, excuse me for a moment." He left the office. The door closed.

Hotch turned to Sandra. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Once we fill them in, there's no turning back."

She turned to him, amazed. "Haven't I made that abundantly clear, sir?"

"You have," said Hotch with a sigh. He paused, gazing at her flower pin that had a tiny but sensitive microphone embedded in it. It was the kind that Garcia might wear. They sat in silence for a moment. The door opened and eight tired looking individuals entered the office behind Principal Monroe. This vice principals were introduced as Mrs. Steele, Mr. Olsen and Ms. Pace. The counselors were Mr. Ruben, Ms. Stein, Mr. Dyke, Mr. Greybar and Mr. Lasker.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, unit chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"And I'm SSA Sandra Shea Abner."

"What's this all about, Will?" asked Mr. Greybar, the head counselor.

"I don't know," replied Principal Monroe. "I can't think…" Comprehension dawned. "The bodies."

Hotch nodded. "Our investigation."

"Our plan is to have me infiltrate the school as a student," said Sandra.

Everyone looked confused. "How would that help at all?"

"Because we believe that our Unsub, our number one suspect, is a student," said Hotch, "who likes girls with blue eyes and black hair who are smart." Hotch was going to continue but his phone rang. "Excuse me." He picked it up. "Make it quick, Prentiss." He listened and hung up. "Sandra, I trust you can fill them in. The Unsub left a note." Hotch left.

The administration turned their expectant gazes to Sandra. This was her first time dealing with anything like this, but it wasn't much different than talking to the police department. "Because so much of it is classified, I'll have to give you only minor details."

They nodded.

"So essentially, our suspect is a student here. We need to lure him into the open and to do that, I'm pretty much going to be bait for him," said Sandra. "Emily Anderson is in his hands and we need to get her out alive."

"So you're going to force his hand?" asked Principal Monroe.

"That about sums it up," said Sandra. "How many classes a day take place?"

"Six," said Mr. Greybar.

"You're sure this will do it?" asked Ms. Stein.

"We're sure of it," said Sandra.

"It's really happening?" asked Mr. Lasker.

Sandra nodded.

"Well, I can't pretend that I like what's going on, but it's our only plan." Principal Monroe adjusted his tie. "The district was talking about closing the school. They said that if the killer wasn't caught, they'd do it."

"It'd be too coincidental if I was in all six of the same classes," said Sandra. "Four would be best, I think."

"Classes start at 8am." The clock read 7:39am. "We should get this all sorted out right now," said Mr. Olsen.

"And we'll need to fill in the teachers," said Sandra.

Everyone nodded.

A few minutes later, Sandra's new schedule was sorted out and they called her six teachers to the office. The administration was dismissed and the teachers filed in. Principal Monroe nodded to each of them.

"Mr. Murphey, Pre-Calculus." A tall, meek and balding older man.

"Ms. Hyde, Advanced Biology." A severe looking shorter woman.

"Mrs. Boot, Expository Reading and Writing." A woman with a soft expression.

"Ms. Lynn, AP Psychology." A plump woman with curly hair.

"Mr. Turpin, AP Government and Economics." An older, bigger bald man.

"Mrs. Bell, French." A short tanned woman with stringy hair.

Sandra told them the entire plan (again) and all of the teachers gasped. No one could say much; that is of course, until Mrs. Bell spoke. "You can handle all of these classes?"

Sandra nodded. "Et votre classe aussi. Je parle francais." For those who didn't speak French, Sandra translated- "And your class too. I speak French fluently."

She assured the rest of the teachers that she could do it- in their classes, anyway. At last, they were reassured.

The clock now read 7:53am.

"Here's a map." Principal Monroe tried to hand her one, but Sandra denied it.

"No thank you sir." Sandra smiled. "I'm pretty good at finding my own way around."

He smiled back. "So how long do you think you'll be here?"

"It's Monday, so no later than Friday."

"Sounds good." The bell rang. "You'd better get to class."

All seven of them nodded.

"Sandra!"

She turned. It was Mr. Murphey.

"Walk to class with me," he said.

She nodded. "Lets go."

%$%$%$%$%$

The lesson was a blur, as were the next two classes. As the day wore on, Sandra found her way easily. Not until the fourth class of the day, AP Psychology, did luck smile upon Sandra. It was in the second class they shared. She sat down next to Jacob and he stared.

_No way, _thought Jacob.

Sandra glanced at him and smiled. "Hi."

_Oh, my Lord…_"Hi." He smiled. "What's your name?"

Sandra made a split second decision. "Sandra Collins. What's yours?"

"Jacob Phillips." He looked at her binder. "That's your schedule?"

Sandra nodded.

"Can I see it?"

Sandra pulled it out and handed it to him.

"We have the next two classes together."

Sandra smiled broadly. "Really? Well then, I guess you can show me the way."

_This is awesome! My next girlfriend. _"So, wanna sit with me at lunch?" He grinned.

"Sounds good."

%$%$%$%$%$

Back at the police station, Reid and Prentiss were listening to the recordings.

"Good. She's got him hooked," said Prentiss with a slight grimace.

Reid merely nodded. "This is getting boring. It's _just_ high school."

Prentiss had been about to reply when they heard something of interest. "Shh! Listen!"

%$%$%$%$%$

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" It was after school, and for that, Sandra was glad. In order to do this correctly, she needed to do the homework. _Maybe I'll have Reid help me. Actually, I will._

He laughed. "Of course you will!" He smiled at her. "I'll meet you outside the nurse's office before school."

"See you there." She yawned, closing her eyes as she did.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You're cute."

She blushed. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." He walked away. He ran back to her and gave her a card. It had his number on it. "See you tomorrow."

Sandra turned and walked away. There was Rossi, waiting for her like she had asked. She reached him and gagged. "This is torture!" She grimaced. "He's a narcissist! He thinks he's all that!"

"Then you'll just have to get this done quickly." He said it without much sympathy. He eyed the books in her hands. "You're really getting into this, aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"If it's worth doing, it's worth over-doing," she said with a smirk.

%$%$%$%$%$

"So what did the note say?" asked Sandra.

Without a word, Hotch led her to where they had placed it. It simply read:

_Good luck finding her._

"When did it get here?" asked Sandra.

"About 7:15 this morning," said JJ.

"He knows we're here." Sandra crossed her arms.

"But he doesn't know who you are," said Reid. "If he did, he wouldn't have bought into your disguise so well."

"Well, we've been here for two days already. If his pattern continues, she's got until Friday- three days," said Hotch.

"But if he's devolving, she could only have one day," said Prentiss. Her eyes widened in realization. She pulled out her cell phone and called Garcia. "I need to know if the Phillips house has a basement or an attic."

After a moment, she thanked Garcia and hung up. "The Phillips house has an attic."

"That could be where he hides the girls!" said Sandra. "We need to get to Brian Winlon!"

"Why Winlon?" asked Reid.

"He knows more about Phillips than I do from today!" said Sandra.

"There's no time!" Hotch pulled out his phone, called Garcia and put it on speaker.

"You've reached my lair of unfettered knowledge," came the voice.

"Garcia, we need the Phillips address," said Hotch.

She gave it him. "You think you have the guy?"

"We hope so. See you back in Quantico." He turned to Sandra. "Call him and see if you can come over."

%$%$%$%$%$

They were at the door to the Phillips house; she said that she wanted to because her protective older bother wanted to meet him. Hotch went with her. He wore his suit. If pressed, he was to be the older brother who worked at a law firm.

Sandra rung the bell and it was answered pretty quickly. "Hi Sandra. This must be your older brother." He held out his hand and Hotch shook it. "Come in."

"Jacob, can I use your bathroom?" asked Sandra.

"Sure, it's upstairs," Jacob gestured towards the staircase.

Sandra handed her purse to Hotch. "You don't mind holding it, do you?"

"Not really." Hotch shook his head.

Jacob turned to Hotch. "Would you like to go in the living room?"

Hotch nodded curtly, remaining silent. They sat down across from each other, sitting in plump chairs.

Meanwhile, Sandra climbed Sandra climbed to the top of the stairs. She got to the top. The bathroom door was right across from her. To the right, the master bedroom. To the left, the office and the twins' bedroom. All of the doors were open. No hint of an attic. She looked up. A trap door! But there was no pull string.

"Gotcha," murmured Sandra. She looked around for something, anything that could open it. She opened a cabinet. There was a stool inside. She pulled it out, and stood on it, directly below the handle. Not for the first time, Sandra cursed her small frame. Struck by a sudden idea, Sandra called Rossi. "Get over here; I need you."

"You mean Hotch wasn't enough?"

"I'll explain later," Sandra pleaded. "Please, just get over here and distract Phillips!"

"Can't reach the handle to the attic?"

"Will you please just get over here?"

"Even with a stool?"

"Seriously. Get over here."

"All right," said Rossi. Still wondering why the plan wasn't working. "I'll call when I'm almost there."

"Thanks, Rossi. I'll explain later."

"I'll hold you to it." He hung up.

Next, Sandra called Hotch. She heard him say, "It's the office." And walk over to the backyard, closing the door behind him. "Yeah?"

"The attic has no pull string. I couldn't get to it, even on a stool."

"I don't think that's all, Sandra. I know you."

"It's not all, sir. I got off the phone with Rossi. He's going to be here in a few minutes to distract Phillips while you and I get into the attic," said Sandra. "Hang on." She looked at her phone and pressed a button. "You're here, Rossi? I'll tell Hotch." She pressed another button. "You still there?"

"Yeah," said Hotch. "Is Rossi here?"

"Uh-huh," said Sandra.

"I'm coming up."

They hung up and Sandra flushed the toilet, fooling Phillips; or trying to anyway.

She waited as Hotch came upstairs. He stood on the stool that had thwarted Sandra and reached for the handle. He reached for it and tripped. He started to fall. Sandra ran in front of him and held him up. Hotch got a hold on the handle. He pulled. There was a folding ladder. Hotch unfolded it and climbed up. Sandra was right behind him.

They reached the top. Hotch went to the right, Sandra to the left.

In his own brand of sign language, Hotch said, "I'll look this way."

Sandra nodded. In the same signs, she said, "Then I'll go the other way."

Hotch nodded. Still in the signs, "Clap three times if you find anything."

Sandra nodded.

Hotch turned on the light and closed the trap door.

The attic was big. And confusing. And daunting. Sandra wove through various items, boxes, whatever the Phillips family hid up here. Eventually, Sandra came upon the wall. As soon as she did, Sandra heard three claps.

Moving as quickly and quietly as she could, Sandra made her way to the other end of the attic. Hotch was kneeling beside a bed. On it, Emily Anderson slept. Sandra gently shook her awake. She jumped. "W-who are you?" Her face was bruised and bloody. Her eyes were swollen.

"We're Agents Abner and Hotchner with the FBI. We're here to get you out of here," said Sandra.

"Can you walk?" asked Hotch.

"N-no," said Emily. "He broke my ankles." Even as she said it, Sandra's and Hotch's eyes drifted down to them. They were black from all the bruises.

Hotch handed Sandra his glock 17 pistol. "You'll go first." He picked Emily up, princess style, and followed Sandra to the door.

Sandra tried to open it quietly, but no such luck. It opened with a crash. Hotch cursed. Sandra scrambled down the ladder and Hotch followed backwards. He almost fell, but he didn't, managing to steady himself; he got to the floor quickly. Emily Anderson was quivering.

Phillips suddenly appeared on the landing below. He saw the ladder, Hotch carrying Emily and Sandra holding the weapon. His face contorted with rage. He charged, running up the stairs. Sandra raised the glock, pointing it at him. He stopped at once.

"Back away. Now," growled Sandra fiercely. She reached for her cuffs, usually in her back pocket, but they weren't there. "Rossi!" called Sandra. He came quickly.

"Arrest this guy," said Hotch. Rossi nodded. He cuffed Phillips, and led him away, keeping a tight grip on his arm.

Hotch carried Emily to the ambulance while Sandra called the Anderson family.

Brian Winlon was arrested along with Jacob Phillips. Winlon didn't get as much time as Phillips, only a year, and Emily Anderson recovered.

They got back on the plane to Quantico. Sandra's last thought before she fell asleep was that she wanted to hug Aaron and Nicholas.

%$%$%$%$%$

"The test of the morality of a society is what it does for its children." –Dietrich Bonhoeffer


	2. Lemony

NOTE: I think this is the quickest update in my personal history. I'm not even kidding, either. Usually I take a while to update fics because I want them to be perfect before I post them. Enjoy!

%$%$%$%$%$

"I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich." -Dan Wilcox

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra opened her front door. "Nicholas! I'm home!"

As soon as the last word was called, little Aaron ran out in his blue feetie pajamas. "Mommy!" Sandra crouched down and picked him up. She showered his face with kisses. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," came Nicholas's British accent-laced voice. He embraced the both of them. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure." She lifted her face up to kiss him.

"But we already ate, Mommy!" said Aaron excitedly as Sandra put him down. He held her hand tightly.

"I was just putting him to B-E-D," said Nicholas, spelling the last word.

"What's that?" asked Aaron.

"I'll do that," said Sandra.

"Would you like some leftover lemon cake and coffee?" asked Nicholas.

"Sounds wonderful," said Sandra. She looked down at Aaron. "Come on, Buddy. It's bed time."

He pouted. "But I don't wanna!" He crossed his arms.

"I'll read you a story," Sandra promised.

"Which one?" asked Aaron.

"You pick," said Sandra.

Aaron pulled her to his bedroom. He sat down on his blue racecar bed and reached for his favorite book- a well worn copy of _Beauty and the Beast._ Sandra smiled, and read it to him. Just after she finished, Aaron fell asleep. Sandra kissed his forehead and covered him with his blanket. She turned off his light, which automatically turned on his nightlight. She closed the door slowly.

Sandra walked wearily down the hallway. It was inundated with the scent of her favorite brew- mint mocha. And lemon cake. It was an intoxicating scent. She seemed to float through the air like in the cartoons that she'd grown up with.

Sandra sat down at the table, extremely close to Nicholas. She snuggled in.

"So what did they have you do?" asked Nicholas.

"I went undercover as a high school student," said Sandra.

"Again?"

"Yeah," said Sandra.

Nicholas rose. The coffee was finished brewing. He poured two cups, stirred a little milk into both of them and sat them down. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of his home made lemon cake for Sandra. She smiled. He sat down. Sandra took a sip from her mug. She held it in front of her face for a second. She took another sip and set it down.

Sandra wasn't devouring the food like she usually did. Nicholas said, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"You don't have to be a profiler to tell if something is wrong." He smiled and tickled Sandra in the stomach. She fell out of her chair.

Nicholas had been leaning over towards her and fell on top of her. Nicholas kissed her hungrily. Sandra wrapped her arms around his head, entangling her hands in his chocolaty hair. He deepened the kiss and after a while, they migrated to her neck.

"Nicholas?" Sandra's shirt was disheveled.

"Hmm?" He laid his head on her chest, his face turned towards hers.

"I-I think I may…" Sandra paused.

"Yes?"

Sandra muttered the last bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely, but it makes sense."

"We'll go to the doctor tomorrow and figure it out. You have a day off, right?"

%$%$%$%$%$

"But what if something happens to the baby while I'm in the field?"

"It'll be fine, Sandra. I know that your team won't anything happen to you," said

Nicholas reassuringly.

"But you never know!" Sandra exclaimed. "I could get captured, or killed, or worse!"

They sat down on a bench nearby. Nicholas held her tightly. "Hey, hey. You're a damn good agent. You know as well as I do that your team is two steps ahead of the enemy!"

"But what if the enemy is _three_ steps ahead?" Sandra smiled.

"Then you'll have you to be _four_ steps ahead." Nicholas declared. "Let's get going."

They stood up, hands entwined, and walked down the sun soaked sidewalk.

"Look at the sunset," said Nicholas.

They stopped in the middle of the street. It was the end of a clear, sunny day. The sun reflected reds, pinks, purples and yellows off of the white marble buildings of the capital.

"The light shines on the city," said Sandra softly.

"The city of mysteries," said Nicholas, just as quietly.

They continued down the deserted street. Sandra stopped abruptly.

"But after what happened to Spencer, Abby and the rest of the team…I just don't know…"

"What happened?" Nicholas led Sandra to a grassy knoll nearby. They sat down.

Sandra looked at him. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath. "Spencer got shot in the leg, Abby got captured and tortured." She gulped.

"What about Hotch?"

"His wife was killed! His son only survived because he was told to hide!"

"Little Jack?"

"Yeah."

"So _that's_ what happened."

Sandra took another deep breath. "It seems like everyone on the team has been hurt on some way by the enemy!" Sandra gulped past the lump in her throat, not wanting to betray her sadness.

"Everyone except you," Nicholas finished for her.

"I mean I could be next! This team may be one of the best in the FBI, but something will happen! It always does! Someone will screw up and the one who does will be hurt! And that person will be me! It's inevitable! You know that?"

Nicholas remained silent.

"Something even happened to Garcia! She never goes out on cases! She's always in her office!"

"That's right; the technical analyst."

Sandra nodded. "And even Gideon! Abby told me what happened to him! His girlfriend got butchered! His rival serial killer almost got him too!"

"And you're worrying that something like that will happen to you?"

Sandra looked at him, almost helplessly. It was really rare for her to look, or even feel, like that. When she did, Nicholas would know it.

"Now, you know what I'm going to say," he told Sandra in his calming voice.

"I know. The team will protect me."

"Just from what I've heard about Hotch, I know he'll do anything to protect his team."

"He was beside himself when any of us got hurt. He may not look like it, but he's really caring. The team is family. It means no one gets left behind."

Nicholas kissed the top of her head and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I need to show you something," Sandra said. She reached a violently shaking hand into her purse and drew out an open envelope with a single sheet of paper inside. It was addressed to Sandra. She handed it to him.

"You want me to read it out loud?"

Sandra nodded. It was typed.

"_Sandra, _

"_I'm sure you'll remember me by the time I'm done. I'm coming for you, Sandra- you and your darling Nicholas and your little Aaron. Better keep them safe. Remember, I did what I did for the greater good. You scarred me and I'll be sure to take revenge. Keep your eyes out, and watch your back because I'll be back. Much, much sooner than you think._

_The Angel Slayer._"

When Nicholas read it to her, she heard it, not in his voice, but by the voice that had skulked her dreams for twenty long years. She felt his breath on the top of her head. She felt his vice like grip on her shoulders. She smelled the cigarettes and alcohol on his breath; but above all, she could see him reflected behind her in the mirror, his thick brown hair, his nice clothes.

The memory was too painful to her; it was like she was holding up the sky instead of Atlas. Sandra shook very suddenly, her entire body wracked by sobs. Nicholas held her.

"One thing's for sure, though."

"What's – _hic _– that?"

"If anything ever happens to me and Aaron, you'll save us." Nicholas smiled. "Like Superman."

"And I'll be there, faster than a speeding bullet train."

%$%$%$%$%$

"Family life is too intimate to be preserved by the spirit of justice. It can be sustained by a spirit of love which goes beyond justice." - Reinhold Niebuhr


	3. 1264

NOTE: This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. Ever. From any story. You'll see why~

%$%$%$%$%$

"The world is full of peril and in it, there are many dark places." –J.R.R. Tolkein

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra had been working on this paperwork for a while now and was relieved to hear the phone ring. She picked it up. "Abner residence."

"Hey Sandra, it's Reid. Can you come over for a while?"

"Sure Spencer. Just let me get my shoes on."

"Thanks, Sandra. See you soon." He hung up.

_I wonder what this is all about…_thought Sandra as she laced up her shoes. She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled out a quick note to Nicholas, who'd be home soon. She set it on the dining room table, pet the cats and left.

It was a pleasant stroll through her neighborhood. There were trees all around, and there was a nice breeze. It was a pretty clear day; clouds were sparse. The sky was a clear, hard blue. It was a shame that Sandra was stuck inside doing paperwork; she'd much rather go for a walk with her family.

Sandra arrived at Spencer's door. She knocked and he opened it. "Hey Spencer."

"Hey."

She came in. "Where's Abby?"

"At the dog park with Demon," he said.

There was an awkward pause.

"So…whatcha need?" asked Sandra.

Spencer flushed. "I-I need some advice…"

"On?" prompted Sandra.

He mumbled his reply; his hand immediately went behind his head.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He mumbled it again.

"Louder please."

It was still mumbled, but this time, Sandra could hear. "I want to propose to Abby."

Sandra squealed, ran up to him and hugged him. In an extremely uncharacteristically high voice, she said, "That's great! Congratulations!"

He smiled, still blushing. "I just need advice on how to actually _ask_ her."

"Just let it come from the heart, Spencer," she said. "You know she'll say yes! Abby's crazy about you!"

"H-how do you know?"

"And you're crazy about her!" Sandra grinned.

"But how do you know?"

Sandra laughed. "A woman knows, Spencer."

He sighed. "I'm not going to get anything out of you, am I?"

"Nope." She grinned. "Can I see the ring?"

He sighed heavily. "Ok. I'll be right back."

Spencer left the room. Sandra crossed her arms behind her back. She twirled around on a single heel as she whistled Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture.

$%$%$%$%$%

_Who is that woman? He said that the red head would be out, but who is this? Never mind…it won't matter in the end._

The man took his silenced and twice muffled cutter. He cut straight through the white metal surrounding the lock mechanism of his target's sliding glass door. The metal sliced like cake under his touch. He finished cutting and pried open the fragment. He set the piece down and moved the mechanism. He looked up. She hadn't heard. He slid it open, thinking the heavens that the breeze had died.

The door glided forward soundlessly. _Yes!_ He took out a taser from his coat pocket. He aimed at her back and shot. The man heard a loud crackle and the black haired woman dropped like an overstuffed pack of potatoes.

%$%$%$%$%$

When Spencer heard the crackle and thud, he knew something was amiss. He put the ring in his desk drawer where it had been hidden, placed in front of a year and a half's worth of letters that even Abby was oblivious to.

Spencer cursed. His Glock and revolver were still in the lockbox he kept them in. _There's no time._ He ran outside to the living room and gasped involuntarily.

A gargantuan man held an unconscious Sandra up by her neck. He had a pistol trained on her temple. The man looked at him with a sneer. "'Bout time you got here, Runt."

His voice almost rose two octaves, but Spencer restrained himself. "What do you want?"

"Come with me or she dies." The man cocked his gun slowly and deliberately, making the movement as threatening as possible.

Spencer quickly weighed his options. He didn't think this man was bluffing, so he did the only perceivable thing- he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, submitting to this stranger.

"Good choice," said the man. He sheathed his gun, pulled out his taser and shot Spencer with it. Everything went black.

%$%$%$%$%$

Nicholas unlocked the door with difficulty. He held a sleeping Aaron. After his pediatrician appointment (and after having to sit through Nicholas's meeting too), the little guy was so tired that he fell asleep in the car.

Nicholas went straight up to Aaron's room upstairs and laid him in his blue racecar bed. The blankets were on the floor. Nicholas smiled and put them on his son. His kissed Aaron's head and the toddler wiggled in his sleep. Nicholas smiled again. He walked out and shut the door gently.

_Where's Sandra?_ Nicholas pondered the thought as he came across the note. It said: _"Hey Nicholas, it's one o-clock and I'm going over to Reid's for a while. Love, Sandra"_ Nicholas wouldn't have thought anything of it, if it weren't for the fact that it was now almost six. Concerned, he tried Sandra's cell phone. It rang and rang, and he heard her message: "Hello, you've reached SSA Sandra Abner. I'm not available right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you; bye." He hung up. _Dammit._

He called his neighbor instead.

"Hello, John Metzner here."

"John, it's Nicholas," he said rapidly. "Can you come over really quickly?"

"Is something wrong? You sound agitated."

"It could be! I just need someone to watch the house for a few minutes! Please!"

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks man." He hung up.

Nicholas took to pacing. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. He opened it. "What's wrong, Nicholas?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to watch the house if Aaron wasn't here! Please, I'll explain later!" Nicholas rarely lost his cool and it was unsettling to see it happen now. His panic was more evident in person than it had been over the phone.

John nodded.

Nicholas practically fell over in his haste. He opened the door and sprinted left, over a lawn, across the street and past the pool. He turned again (a right this time) and slowed down in horror as he came up to number 1264. Nicholas stopped in his tracks. The door was wide open. He'd been with Sandra long enough for her law enforcement instincts to rub off on him. He did the logical thing- he ran back up to his house, number 2843. _I never thought I'd have to use this number so soon._ He slammed his door. He was breathing heavily.

John looked at him with an odd mixture of pity and caution. The look on his face made him look like a completely different person than he had been just a few minutes ago. Crestfallen, beaten down, despondent. "What's wrong, Nicholas?" And then it dawned on him. "Sandra."

Nicholas took hold of John's shoulders. An abrupt change in Nicholas's demeanor took place. It was with an imploring expression that Nicholas looked directly into John's eyes. "If you and I weren't friends, I wouldn't ask you to watch Aaron. Please."

John saw Nicholas's eyes- pleading, urgent. He saw the need to acquiesce his friend's request and to not ask questions. He nodded. "Ok."

"Thank you." Nicholas released him and walked outside to make that dreaded phone call.

%$%$%$%$%$

Aaron Hotchner was playing Jenga with Jack. Jack screwed his face up in concentration as he tried to pull put a block. It was all ruined as Hotch's phone rang- Jack knocked the tower over. He looked at the screen- Sandra's husband. _He knows not to call this number unless… shit. _He turned an apologetic smile to Jack. "Hey Buddy, can you put the game away?"

"Sure Daddy." He began to do so with a slight pout.

"Hotchner." Hotch rose and walked into the other room.

"It's Nicholas Abner," he said, panicked. "Something's wrong!"

"What is it?"

"I went over to Reid's because…Sandra left a note at about one that said she'd be at Reid's for a while." He was breathless. "And I went to Reid's house and when I got there, the door was wide open! I didn't go in."

"You did the right thing in calling me, Nicholas. I'll get the team over there. We'll be there within the hour. Is Aaron at the house?"

The question startled him. "Yes."

"Do you have any family in the area?"

"Yes, my in-laws."

"Take Aaron there right away."

"Yes sir."

%$%$%$%$%$

Nicholas hung up. John looked at him. "I need to get Aaron out of here." Nicholas dashed up to his room and gently shook him awake. "Aaron."

He groaned and opened his eyes groggily. At this moment, Nicholas was glad that Aaron was a light sleeper like him. "Daddy?"

"Hey, we've got to go to Bubbe's and Zadde's house!" Nicholas picked him and his teddy bear up and rushed out. He was almost running as he got to the living room. "John, if someone comes here and if that someone has black hair and is wearing a scowl, let him in and tell him that I'll be back as soon as I can!" He ran outside leaving behind a confused John.

Nicholas put Aaron in his seat, ran around to the driver's side door, opened it, sat down and sped off.

%$%$%$%$%$

Patrick and Joanne were sitting in their living room when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Patrick." Joanne got up. _It's always when we're eating dinner, isn't it?_ The doorbell rang again, more insistently this time. "Coming!" She opened the door. "Nicholas!" She smiled. "Hi!" Then she noticed his panicked demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to watch Aaron," he said. "Please! I can't stay long!" Nicholas knelt down in front of Aaron and kissed his forehead. He forced a calm look and voice. "Now you be a good boy for Bubbe and Zadde for me, ok?"

Aaron nodded sleepily.

"Promise?" Nicholas held out his pinky and Aaron shook it. "I love you Aaron."

"Loveyoutoo," slurred Aaron as he began to fall asleep and lose his grip on his teddy bear. Joanne quickly picked him up.

Nicholas kissed the top of Aaron's head. "I hope I'll see you all soon."

"Call me and explain later," she said.

"I will," he promised.

Joanne hugged him loosely. "Good luck with whatever's wrong, honey."

"I'll do my best to fix it," said Nicholas. He hugged her and Aaron together and sprinted to his car. He started it and drove away. He pulled into his development just as the team, sans Garcia (who was at the office), got out of their cars. Nicholas parked quickly and got out.

Morgan jogged over. "Hotch, what's wrong?"

"Follow Nicholas," said Hotch. "We're going to Reid's. Lead the way."

Without a word, Nicholas ran across the same route, guiding the team. He stopped right in front of number 1264.

"Stay back, Nicholas," said Hotch as he, Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Prentiss pulled out their guns and went in.

Hotch and Rossi cleared the two bed rooms and the bathroom. "Clear!"

Rossi and JJ cleared the kitchen and dining room. "Clear!"

Morgan and Prentiss cleared the living room, laundry room and the small patio. "Clear!"

Rossi was in the dining room. "Hotch! You'd better see this."

Hotch ran over. "What is it?"

"The Unsub left a note."

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra stirred groggily. She groaned. Everything hurt. She opened her eyes and noticed where she was. Her surroundings looked industrial, and they were covered in frost. She could see her breath. _I should be cold though…_ She was warm. She looked up. Spencer was cradling her. "Spencer…"

"Oh thank God!" Spencer held her tight.

"Spencer, you're freezing!" She shifted her position so that they were hugging each other. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…"

BOOM! In the distance, Spencer and Sandra heard the doors open. They slammed shut. Enormous footfalls sounded and they got closer. Spencer and Sandra separated. Then the gargantuan man who'd attacked them appeared. He pushed a middle aged man in a wheelchair.

With a shock of recognition, Spencer's face contorted. "You!"

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: MUAHAHAHA! Cliffie! I'm so evil!


	4. But this day, you will rue

NOTE: I'm just going to say, just like they do it in the episodes with a case that takes more than one episode to complete, I won't put a quote at the beginning of this chapter. But let me just say, the one I have is fabulous and so sweet! Read on to find out about Sandra and Reid. Oh! And the newest clue left behind. Who is this Unsub? What happened between him and Reid? What about Sandra's baby? All will be answered! (LOL, tv style narrator!) Also, this is my first time writing the part of the investigation where the team walks around a crime scene and is able to tell what happened. Please tell me what you think about that part.

%$%$%$%$%$

Back at the BAU, the whole team gathered. They had to decipher that clue. And fast. Abby had been notified of Reid's predicament as soon as she had gotten home from the dog park. Now they all sat around the table, sans Garcia. The door opened and she walked in. She was in a rage. "If they hurt my babies, I will blow their hard drives back to the 1980s!" She sat down forcefully.

"All right, let's take a look at this note," said JJ.

Hotch wordlessly set it on the table. It was a typed note that used a bigger font. It looked more menacing than it should have because of the lives at stake- three, though the team didn't know about Sandra.

_You've found out, this is true,_

_But this day, you will rue._

_You have no chance, so do not try,_

_For if you fail, they will surely die._

_The cripple of the genius's past_

_Will exact his revenge at last._

Silence.

"It's no coincidence," muttered Hotch.

"What isn't?" asked Garcia a little too forcefully.

"That the amount of syllables in each line are so grouped together so closely. The numbers are so similar! The first two have six, the third and last have eight, and the other two have nine! It's a rigid format," he explained, "which says a lot about him."

Rossi pulled the note towards him. "He's right." He looked again closely. "I think the fourth line is telling us to follow the rules."

Prentiss raised an eyebrow. "And those would be…"

"To not do anything," said Rossi calmly.

"Are you _actually_ suggesting that we do nothing?" asked JJ.

"No, I'm suggesting that we _seem_ to do nothing," he clarified.

"I won't allow that," said Hotch. "The second couplet is straight forward- if we fail to save them, they'll die."

"But the question is when," said Morgan. "By when do we need to save them?"

The question went unanswered.

"Let's go couplet by couplet," said Hotch. "The first one," he said, indicating it, "is self-explanatory. So is the second one." He crossed his arms. "Here's what we'll do. Morgan and Prentiss, go to Reid's. Look around and see what's there. Rossi and Garcia, you stay here with me and help with the note. JJ, go with Abby and Nicholas. You all are to get some rest. Use my office."

"No! I want to help!" exclaimed Abby.

"You can't. You're too involved personally. Your emotions will cloud your judgment," said Hotch.

"I don't care!"

"Get some rest. Now, Abigail," said Hotch coldly.

The use of Abby's full first name felt like a slap. "And by sending me away, I think it told me something about you!" She glared at him. "You don't care about Spencer!"

"That's it! You've gone too far! I care about Reid just as much as you do!"

"See! You won't even call him by his first name!" She made to leave. "I rest my case." She slammed the door shut.

JJ hurriedly followed. Through the blinds, Hotch saw Abby, JJ and Nicholas go into his office.

"Sh-she didn't mean it like that, Hotch," said Garcia.

"I know, Garcia. I know. The fact is, I feel like a father to him. I know we all feel like family. Let's get to work," said Hotch.

Everyone nodded.

"What about Strauss?" asked Rossi.

"I'll deal with her," said Hotch. "Let's go!"

%$%$%$%$%$

The man in the wheel chair crossed his arms and sneered. "Me." He snapped his fingers.

The gargantuan man grinned stupidly, yet menacingly. He walked around his boss' chair and picked Sandra up by the arm pits. She struggled.

"If you don't want us to hurt you, you'll stop struggling, Missy," said the man in the chair. She stopped. "Reid, stand up." He did. "Now punch her as hard as you can."

"W-what?" Reid looked frightened. "You said she wouldn't get hurt!"

"Yes. By _us._" He sneered. "Now punch her!"

Sandra looked at Reid. Her eyes said it all- _it's ok._

He hesitated briefly. He aimed at her arm and swung. He hit hard. Sandra grimaced.

The man sneered. "Again."

Spencer's eyes began to fill with silent tears as the man made him continue to beat Sandra. Finally, it was over. He had made Reid hit her everywhere. The gargantuan man dropped Sandra like a sac of potatoes. She hit the ground heavily.

"You'd better rest, Reid. It's _your_ turn next," said the man. He laughed and snapped his fingers. He was wheeled out of the room. The door slammed shut.

Reid knelt by her side. "Sandra, I'm so, so, so sorry!" Reid wanted to apologize further. "I-I-"

"Spencer, it's _fine._ You did what you had to do." She smiled weakly. Her hand went reflexively downward, over her belly.

"Sandra, are you…" He gestured vaguely.

She nodded.

He went white. "You can't get hurt!"

She shook her head. "This baby is a talisman." She smiled again and shivered.

Spencer held her. "What do you mean?"

"Nicholas is with me. As long as I know that, I won't lose," said Sandra wistfully. "And Abby's with you."

He smiled. "I guess so."

She pushed him away gently. "Spencer." He looked right into her eyes. "We can't show him fear. All right? No fear." He nodded. "No matter what happens," she said, taking his hands in her own, "we will get through this. All right? We'll get through this."

%$%$%$%$%$

Prentiss drove. Reid's house was taped off. She parked and they walked in.

In both corners of the living room, there were two large bookcases, both filled to the brim with books of all kinds. Between them was a large light blue couch, flanked by two tall lamps. In front of that was a small circular wooden coffee table. Across from that was a small tv, and below that was a cabinet, full of dvds, Prentiss guessed. The wall was painted an even lighter shade of blue.

Prentiss walked over to the still open sliding glass door. "Nothing up on the inside, Morgan," she said, "but on the outside, the Unsub cut the lock open." Prentiss picked up the piece of metal in her gloved hand. She put it in an evidence bag and came back inside.

"Other than the door, everything's in check," said Morgan. He moved to the door. "So I'm the Unsub. I cut open the lock."

"But I don't hear it, so it must have been silenced," said Prentiss. "I also don't _see_ you, so my back is turned." She demonstrated and turned back around to face Morgan.

"But why was Sandra alone in the living room?" Morgan asked. He gestured to the bed room. They went in. A drawer was open. Morgan looked into it.

There were letters in there, along with a small dusty box. He showed it to Prentiss. "Well, now we know why Reid was back here."

Prentiss nodded. "Who're the letters from?"

Morgan picked up the one in front and after he read it, nearly dropped it. "You have to see this."

Prentiss looked over his shoulder. "Oh my lord. Call Hotch."

%$%$%$%$%$

"Morgan, please tell me you've found something."

"We did. Letters. Lots of them," said Morgan.

"And?"

"They're from Gideon."

Hotch stood up in the conference room. "You're sure they came from him."

"Yes."

"How far back?"

A brief pause. "Two years."

"Write down his address and come back here."

"Got it." Morgan hung up.

Rossi and Garcia looked at Hotch questioningly. "They found something at Reid's," he said. "You guys stay here. I'll go deal with Strauss." He left the room.

Strauss' office was two floors up in the administration section of the FBI offices. Hers was in the very back corner. Hotch headed straight to it. He moved outside the door and mentally braced himself as the familiar dread settled in. He forced himself to quell it and knocked.

"Enter."

Hotch went in. "Ma'am."

"Agent Hotchner." She looked up from her paperwork. "Sit down."

"I can't. I need to return to work."

His brusqueness surprised her. "Why so rushed?"

"I've come to inform you that Agents Reid and Abner have been abducted on their day off," he said, "and I need to get back to work so I can help my team find them."

"When did you find out?" Her eyes were piercing his like daggers.

"Approximately two hours ago. I hadn't notified you because I needed to mobilize my team," said Hotch.

She glared at him. "Get back to work. I'll deal with you later," she said with a wave of her hand.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra panted. Reid cringed.

"Again."

Sandra swung the spiked leather belt against Spencer's raw and bloody feet. He winced and cried out softly.

The man sneered in delight. "Again."

Sandra did it again and Spencer's feet started to bleed. A little bit of the skin was torn back.

"Enough." He snapped his fingers and the gargantuan man took the belt away. The two left soon after.

Their injuries were thrown into greater relief. Spencer's head and feet were bleeding and his shirt sleeves were torn. Sandra's arms looked sprained, though it was probably broken. It was her turn next. Her eyes shone with fear.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: This is the end of that. The next chapter might conclude the arch, but like I said, no quote at the beginning or end of this chapter. The quote for this story arch will be at the end of the arch, which will probably be in the next chapter. There are a few things that I want to do. I've already got most of the next chapter written and it's getting to be a little long. I'm thinking of cutting it into two parts, but I don't really want to. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	5. The Adversary's Wrath

NOTE: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter out. The next case is one I've been literally planning for about two months. No joke. It's going to be a good one. Anyway. I'm just clarifying something, if it wasn't clear. Spencer and Abby are NOT engaged. Yet. It'll be a cute scene when it happens. I'm planning something for it~

And by the way, I'm going to introduce a new character in the next chapter-the bridge chapter, if memory serves. Also, the Unsub and his lackey don't like Spencer, but they know him well. The reason they're treating Sandra like they are is to hurt Spencer by hurting his friend. Just clearing that up.

%$%$%$%$%$

In the conference room, Rossi and Garcia had been trying to figure out who exactly this "cripple from the past" was.

"Did we ever have a case where the Unsub was crippled?" asked Rossi.

"We've had a few," replied Garcia after a minute. The results popped on screen. "Luis Capote, Roger Tran, Brian Peebles, Charles Turpin, Willa Garcia (no relation) and Jack Winchester."

Hotch came in and saw the pictures. "Good. Let's narrow them down." He sat. "Eliminate those that died."

Garcia clicked a button and Capote, Tran and Winchester's pictures all disappeared.

"What are their stories?" asked Rossi, clearly meaning Peebles, Turpin and Garcia.

"Let's see…Turpin and his brother went on a raping spree together. That's some nice family bonding…he was crippled by one of the victims by means of a crow bar they left behind. The brother died. The other Garcia killed all of her cousin's girlfriends. Yikes. Suicide by cop. And Mr. Peebles here…he was a serial killer who liked to torture his victims, usually in pairs. Says here he was made a paraplegic when…" She stopped.

"When?" prompted Hotch.

"W-When an FBI agent shot him and rendered him paralyzed," she finished shakily.

"It's him," said Hotch. "Pull everything you have on Peebles!"

Morgan and Prentiss walked in. The information appeared on the screen.

"He doesn't have a permanent residence. Just an old van," said Prentiss with a weird look on her face. "Who is that?"

"Our Unsub. Garcia, pull up his credit card records," said Hotch a little forcefully.

She did. "He's at a hotel! Well, he's checked in there." She pinpointed it on a map. "It's only twenty minutes from here!"

Without a word, Garcia sent directions to their GPSs in the SUV. Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch ran out of the room. Hotch drove like a madman, breaking the speed limit, but with his lights on, it was no big deal. They arrived in fifteen minutes. They pulled on their Kevlar as soon as they got out. The four of them ran into the lobby.

The woman at the front desk was startled. Hotch pulled out his credentials. "SSA Aaron Hotchner, FBI. This is my team. Which room is Brian Peebles'?"

She typed some things in. "Room 212, sir."

"Any staff on that floor?"

"Not at this time of day," she said. "It's only me and one other person after eight."

"Keep everyone off that floor," said Hotch. "The other guests should stay in their rooms."

They sped off without another word and took the elevator up to the second floor. They turned right and at the end of the wall was room 212.

Hotch and Morgan stood on either side of the door. "Brian Peebles! Open up!" Morgan pounded on the door. "FBI!" They waited for a minute. Other guests peered out their doors. Prentiss went around to send them back inside.

"All right, Peebles, we're coming in!" Morgan kicked down the door. He cleared the bathroom, and Hotch did the rest. No one was there.

"Clear."

Everyone sheathed their guns.

"Look around and see…" Hotch stopped in mid-sentence. He walked between the two beds to the nightstand. He picked up a note. "We've got another one."

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra was asleep, her head in Spencer's lap. He was dozing. The door slammed open. Pregnant or not, Sandra slept lightly and was ready to take whatever they had planned. She crossed her arms, possessed by a false bravado. The gargantuan man pushed her down and Sandra landed heavily. "Oof!"

Peebles, the man in the chair, said, "Take off your shoes, Missy." When Sandra didn't comply, Peebles nodded to his accomplice. He strode to Sandra and slapped her face viciously.

Sandra was knocked to the ground. She pushed herself up on one hand, her hair disheveled, lip bleeding. She breathed heavily.

"No?" asked Peebles, in a falsely sweet voice.

"No," gasped Sandra as the other man slapped her again.

"Still not?" asked Peebles.

Sandra shook her head as vigorously as she could.

The accomplice made to slap her again. Spencer reacted on instinct. He sprung in front of Sandra and took the blow.

Peebles sneered. "Trying to protect your whore, aren't you?"

Spencer's face contorted. "Don't you _dare_ call her that!"

Peebles sneered again. "I think I will." He wheeled himself in front of Sandra and spat at her.

Spencer got up and tackled Peebles to the ground, yelling as he did. Some wild fact ran through his head-something about how in certain situations, you can ignore your own injuries and move like normal. The accomplice picked Spencer's thin frame up and threw him in the other direction. He helped Peebles back into his chair.

"Take off the bitch's shoes!" When no one did, he yelled to the gargantuan accomplice. "Now, Ali!"

Ali yanked Sandra's shoes off. Peebles tossed a lighter to Spencer. "Light it," he commanded.

Spencer fumbled with the lighter and dropped it. Ali punched him. Spencer sat up and clumsily lit it. He dreaded what was about to happen; Spencer knew he had to comply-he had no doubt in his mind that these men were capable of murder. After all, it had happened before.

"Put the flame to her foot," ordered Peebles with a smirk. He crossed his arms.

Spencer put the flame to her foot. After a while, Sandra screamed. It was a terrible, bloodcurdling shriek; a sound Spencer didn't think she was capable of making.

"Other foot."

With tears in his eyes, Spencer complied. Again, Sandra screamed that terrible screm.

"Enough."

Ali took the lighter from him and they left. Sandra was on the ground, gasping for breath. Spencer came over and wasn't surprised to find Sandra's face covered in tears. He held her.

%$%$%$%$%$

Nicholas and Abby were holding up remarkably well, considering the state of things. He's taken to pacing agitatedly. Finally, he sat down, head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Abby was laying down on Hotch's couch, arms and legs crossed, staring at the ceiling. Neither of them had said a word in a while.

JJ had tried talking to them earlier, but it didn't work at all, so she decided to stay quiet, joining them in their vigil. It killed her that she wasn't able to do anything for them.

An hour ago, Nicholas called Patrick and Joanne. He could feel his cheeks getting wet as he recalled it.

"_All right, Nicholas. We're on speaker. Tell us what's wrong," said Joanne._

"_We're listening," said Patrick._

_Nicholas took a deep breath. "Sandra is…missing, along with one of her team mates." His sadness was evident._

_Joanne said nothing, but Nicholas could hear her beginning to cry. "Don't tell Aaron anything yet." He hiccupped._

"_We understand, son," said Patrick in a dead sounding voice._

"_For what it's worth, the team_ will_ find Sandra. They won't rest until she's home safely," said Nicholas. He hiccupped again._

"_H-How?" asked Joanne._

"_I dunno," said Nicholas. He blew his nose. "But it will all work out in the end. I'll call when she's found."_

"_P-Please," said Joanne. "We'll be praying for her safe return."_

%$%$%$%$%$

In the other room, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, Garcia and Hotch were deciphering the latest clue.

_To find the agents two,_

_You must bring some clever with you._

_Hidden in the snow and ice,_

_They will face a deadly vice._

_The answers that you seek,_

_From your mind they will speak._

_The adversary's wrath _

_Has a deadly path._

_As their lives seep away,_

_You continue to rue this day._

_The cripple of the past won't rest_

_Until he exacts his revenge at last._

"Well, at least it's twice the information," commented Rossi dryly.

"Not now, Rossi. After we find Sandra and my junior g-man, yes. But not now." Garcia practically growled.

"Anyway, the first couplet is saying that we need to be smart to find them," said Morgan.

"Agreed," said Hotch. "The second one refers to their location. Garcia, look up any places that have_ anything_ to do with snow and ice in the surrounding area."

"Will do, Boss Man," said Garcia, already typing away.

"The third one is saying that we have to remember the past," said Prentiss.

"And to follow out intuition," said Rossi.

Hotch nodded.

"The next two are saying that he'll kill Sandra and Reid," said Morgan.

Without looking up from her work, Garcia said, "The third one tells us that he won't be giving up until we find them."

"Do you have anything?"

"Why yes I do, oh master of the BAU," said Garcia. "There are approximately six areas involving 'snow and ice' in the immediate area-two mountainous areas, but I eliminated those. There are four stores that seemed likely-Costcos. Two are closed down; I think those are the most likely spots."

"Thanks Garcia," said Hotch. "Send the addresses to out GPSs. Prentiss and Rossi, go to the one across the freeway on West Avenue. Morgan and I will take the one that's on Delancy Street." He turned to Garcia. "Tell JJ, Abby and Nicholas where we're going, but don't give them any specifics and don't let them leave."

Garcia looked startled. "Shouldn't Abby and JJ go with you for backup?"

"They need to stay here. Let's move!"

%$%$%$%$%$

Peebles and Ali came back in. Ali opened a bag, pulled out a scalpel, and handed it to Spencer. "Ali, hold her down," said Peebles. Ali obeyed. "Runt, cut off her sleeve."

With a shaky hand, Spencer did as he was told.

"Now cut the word 'whore' into her arm."

Spencer threw the scalpel to the opposite corner of the room. "No."

Peebles' eyes narrowed. "Ali, teach him a lesson."

Ali grinned menacingly. "With pleasure." He walked over to where Spencer sat and kicked him hard in the stomach. Spencer curled up like an armadillo. Ali kicked him again.

"No!" Sandra screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

Ali kicked Spencer again. This time, he lay flat; he rolled to his side. Ali kicked him viciously in the ribs. Spencer grimaced and cried out softly. He coughed, eyes shut tight. Ali kicked him again. Spencer coughed again, but this time, blood came out.

"Ali, enough," said Peebles. Ali stopped reluctantly. "Your precious team doesn't care about you. Either of you. They won't find you. Hell, they don't even _want_ to find you. To them, both of you are only tools." He sneered. "We'll be back."

They walked away. The door slammed ominously.

Sandra crawled to Spencer, stretched her leg out and took Spencer's head in her lap. He whimpered and began to cry. Sandra stroked his head with her good hand. "Shh…" said Sandra, motherly instincts taking over. "It'll be all right." In spite of herself, Sandra also began to cry. "They'll find us. They _have_ to."

%$%$%$%$%$

Hotch drove like a madman. Sirens blared, lights flashed. All cars parted before them like the Red Sea. Prentiss and Rossi' SUV was right behind them for a time, then turned on the freeway, lights and siren still blaring.

%$%$%$%$%$

Peebles and Ali came back in. Peebles held a revolver in one hand, and a single bullet in the other. Spencer and Sandra eyed it wearily. He opened the gun, put the bullet in, spun the chamber and closed it. "Choose one to die."

%$%$%$%$%$

As Rossi drove erratically, Prentiss prayed silently. Rossi exited the freeway onto West. She opened her eyes.

"They'll be all right, Emily."

The use of her first name caught Prentiss off guard. It reinforced the family bond that had grown between them. Prentiss looked at Rossi. "I hope so."

%$%$%$%$%$

Garcia paced in front of Hotch's office, wondering how to tell them. _I'll just have to grit my teeth and do it._ She took a deep breath and came in. All eyes turned to her.

"They know where Sandra and Spencer are."

%$%$%$%$%$

Prentiss and Rossi drove over the curb and screeched to a halt.

"Comb the store. Call me if you find anything," said Prentiss.

After a while, it was clear the store was empty. Rossi's phone rang. "Nothing," said Prentiss.

"Call Hotch. Get to the car," said Rossi, already running.

%$%$%$%$%$

"No," said Sandra.

"We won't do it," said Spencer, both feeling braver than they should.

Peebles shot twice.

%$%$%$%$%$

Abby shot up from the couch. "Where are they?"

"I can't tell you," choked out Garcia. "I want to, but I can't!" She began to cry.

"Why not?" Abby demanded.

"Hotch's orders," said Garcia.

%$%$%$%$%$

It was a blank.

"Choose."

"No."

Sandra glared.

Peebles shot twice more.

%$%$%$%$%$

Nicholas got up, took Abby by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. Tears slid down his narrow face. "Have faith, Abby. Have faith."

%$%$%$%$%$

Hotch and Morgan's SUV screeched to a halt in front of the store. They got out, pulling on their vests and ran through the open door.

%$%$%$%$%$

Prentiss and Rossi pulled up just as Morgan and Hotch disappeared in the store. They sprinted to catch up.

Hotch turned around and saw them. "Prentiss, go with Rossi! Morgan, with me!" He and Morgan ran to one corner of the store, Prentiss and Rossi to the other.

Prentiss and Rossi got to the freezer corner first. Spencer and Sandra weren't there. Prentiss radioed Hotch. "They're not in our corner! We're on the way!"

%$%$%$%$%$

"I said choose."

"And we said no," retorted Spencer.

Peebles shot once and raised his gun again.

%$%$%$%$%$

Morgan sprinted ahead of Hotch. He opened the door to the last cooler. He saw the gargantuan man, Ali, grinning stupidly, Peebles in his chair, gun raised and pointed at Sandra.

Morgan shot. The bullet hit him straight in the head. His body slumped to one side. The gun fell.

Ali looked enraged. He picked up the gun and shot at Morgan. This was the shot with the bullet. It seemed to fly at Morgan in slow motion. He jumped out of the way and Hotch shot Ali twice. He dropped to the ground.

Morgan and Hotch sheathed their guns and ran forward. The sight they beheld was a terrible one indeed.

The bottom of Sandra's feet were shiny and moist, and had blisters forming, a sign of second degree burns. Her arm was swollen and stuck out at an odd angle. Her sleeve was torn. Her bruised face shined with newly shed tears. Her lip and head were bleeding too.

Spencer looked worse. His feet were raw and bloody; the flesh was partly torn off. His face was caked with blood, both his arm was black and blue and stuck out at an odd angle. It looked broken, and if not, sprained. Today just happened to be one of those rare days where Spencer donned a t-shirt instead of his usual attire. There was blood on his shirt from the coughing fits.

Into his radio, Hotch yelled, "I need four ambulances!" He gave the address and picked Sandra up Princess style. He went to the front of the store, Morgan having picked Spencer up the same way. They could wait for the ambulances there.

Sandra muttered nearly incoherently. "Nicholas…Aaron…Aba…Ima…"

"We'll get them," he promised. The paramedics arrived and put Sandra and Spencer on gurneys. Hotch told them to wait for just a minute-he'd be riding with Sandra. They told him to hurry. "Morgan, ride with Reid. Rossi, deal with Strauss, Abby and Nicholas. Prentiss, show them Peebles and the other guy." Without another word, Hotch climbed into the ambulance with Sandra. The paramedics closed the door and sped away.

"Sandra, can you hear me?" Hotch asked her, eyes full of concern.

She murmured her reply. "Yeah."

"Good. Stay with me." Hotch gripped her good hand tightly.

"Save…save th-the b-baby," said Sandra as she began to lose consciousness.

Hotch's face lost what little color it had left. "Stay with me, Sandra."

The paramedic hit the wall of the ambulance and they sped up. The last thing she saw before Sandra blacked out was Hotch's pale, concerned face.

%$%$%$%$%$

Nicholas had taken to pacing again. Garcia's phone rang. "Tell me you have some good news." She paused as Rossi spoke. "Where are they?" Abby and Nicholas' heads shot up. "Will do." She hung up. "They found Sandra and Spencer. They're on their way to the hospital right now. Come on! I'll drive!"

%$%$%$%$%$

It was close to midnight when Patrick answered the phone. "Hello?"

"The found Sandra!"

Patrick shot up from his chair. "Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital with the doctor right now. I'm on my way," said Nicholas. He gave Patrick the address.

"The doctor?"

"Apparently, it was bad." He yelped in surprise. "Be careful, Garcia!"

Patrick heard an indiscernible reply.

"She'll be alright?"

"I don't know! Haven't seen her yet! Whoa!"

"All three of us are on the way!" He hung up without waiting for a reply. "Joanne!" He called. "Get Aaron! We're going to the hospital! Come on! They found Sandra!"

Joanne stuck her head into the hall. "I could tell." She already had Aaron. "Let's go!"

%$%$%$%$%$

Patrick drove as quickly as he could without breaking the speed limit. They arrived pretty quickly. They got directions from a nurse and they went to the correct waiting room. Nicholas saw them and came over. "She's still with the doctor."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know." Nicholas looked at Aaron. He was fast asleep. "Come on." He turned away and walked back to the chair he'd been sitting in. He sat. Patrick and Joanne sat in the chairs next to Nicholas to join the team in their vigil.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor came in. "Sandra Abner."

The whole team, Patrick, Joanne, (and even Strauss, who had come a few minutes earlier, surprisingly without incident) all stood up.

"Is there a husband?" asked the doctor, clearly confused at the presence of so many people.

Nicholas walked over to him. "How is she?"

"Her left arm was broken, and we've put a cast on it. Her feet received second degree burns and we've put ointment and bandages on and given her some anti-inflammatory meds. We've also bandaged her head. She'll be all right, but her recovery will take time."

"What about the baby?"

"They're checking that right now."

A nurse came out. "We're done."

"What happened to the baby?"

The nurse smiled. "The baby is fine."

Nicholas visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank G-d."

"You can see her now," said the doctor.

"Take me."

The nurse led him in, and he went straight to her bed. He pulled up a chair and sat by her side until she woke up two hours later. She opened her eyes slowly. "Nicholas?"

He didn't say anything; he held Sandra tightly. His hand held her head firmly, yet gently, against his chest. His tears flowed freely.

"Where's Aaron?" Her voice was muffled.

"With your parents and the team," he said, voice constricted with emotion. "Strauss is here too…"

"What about R-Reid?"

"I don't know. I've practically only been right here."

"Could you bring them all in?"

In a moment, everyone was in her room. Garcia, in one of her moments, brought in a giant teddy bear. Morgan held a matching one for Spencer.

Sandra felt immediately moved by everyone's presence. Just the fact that Strauss was there showed that she wasn't a _complete_ witch. She looked at Hotch. His eyes shined with an emotion Sandra couldn't place, a light she'd only seen in Nicholas' eyes before. She shook off the feeling. "Where's Spencer?"

"Still on the table," said Morgan, his voice slightly muffled by the bear.

"The doctor said he'd be out at about five or six this morning," said Rossi.

Sandra looked at the clock. It read 4:47am. "Can I have some time with my family?"

"Of course," said Hotch. "Let's go wait for Reid."

They filed out. The last one Hotch, Hotch caught her eye again, his eyes full of love. Whether it was romantic or fatherly, Sandra didn't know, but it was love all the same. The door closed.

Joanne sat Aaron on a chair and she and Patrick held Sandra tightly. After a while, they let go, content to sit near her. "Will you be all right?" Joanne still looked terrified.

"I'll be fine, Ima," said Sandra. She tried to smile, and she did, but only for a moment.

"I have some good news though," said Nicholas. He turned to Sandra. "You were still unconscious, but they said the baby would be fine."

Patrick turned to Nicholas. "Is that true?"

"It is. We only found out a few days ago."

Sandra coughed. "I think my family is the only reason I made it through. I didn't want to leave you." She looked around. "Any of you or Nick or Will." Her eyes were getting heavy. "Put Aaron on my chest please." Nicholas did. Sandra put her good arm around him and gently fell asleep. Nicholas, Patrick and Joanne watched over her.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra woke up. Her first sight was little Aaron, still fast asleep on her chest, teddy bear in hand. She smiled and noticed that it was easier this morning. She looked past Aaron's head. Patrick, Joanne and Nicholas were asleep, sitting up in the plastic visitors' chairs. She glanced to her left. The clock read 6:50am.

Sandra reached with her good hand and squeezed his knee. He jumped. "Whuh…" He saw Sandra and seemed to notice where he was. "Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Is the team still here? Strauss too?"

"As far as I know."

"I need to talk to Hotch and Strauss."

He poked her nose. "You work-a-holic, you." He chuckled and picked Aaron up. He set the boy down on his vacated chair. Nicholas walked outside. Strauss and Hotch were there talking. "Hey you two. Where's the rest of the team?"

Hotch responded. "Visiting with Reid. He just woke up."

"Sandra'd like to talk to the both of you."

Strauss crossed her arms, but said nothing. She followed Hotch and Nicholas into Sandra's room. They stood by her bed. When Hotch saw Sandra's injuries, he felt a flare of anger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He spoke before Sandra could. "Take as much time as you need, ok?"

"I'm ordering a one month long recovery period for you Abner. One month _after_ you've been discharged," said Strauss.

Sandra almost sighed heavily, but restrained herself. "Where's Reid?"

"In his room recovering. They put you two in adjacent rooms," said Hotch. "I'm also ordering a psychological clearance from Dr. Middleton before either of you returns to the field."

Strauss nodded her approval and agreement, arms still crossed.

"Well, I can't really argue with either of you, now can I?" Sandra laughed, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. "How's Reid?"

Hotch allowed himself a small smile at her resilience. "And two weeks before your due date, you are going on maternity leave." No more smile.

"And I wasn't notified of this?" Strauss' lips thinned, her brow lowered.

Nicholas stepped in. "We only found out a few days ago. Then…this happened." His face darkened. It passed.

"And I wasn't notified _as soon_ as you found out about Reid and Abner!"

"Enough!" said Hotch. "Please Ma'am. Enough." He gestured to Aaron, Patrick and Joanne.

She turned to Hotch and pointed at his chest. "_You_ and I will have to talk on Monday." She stalked out of the room.

"I hope you don't get in trouble because of me, Hotch," said Sandra.

"Don't worry about it. She's just upset."

"No one's answered my question!"

"Reid is going to be _fine,_" said Morgan, who had just entered the room. "The doctor said that he needs to stay here for a few more days."

"What about Abby?"

"What about her?"

"Spencer had an important question to ask her!" said Sandra.

"She said yes," said Morgan. "Didn't know how Pretty Boy knew what to say."

Sandra smiled coyly. "Umm…that was me."

Before Morgan could reply, the doctor walked in.

"I should give you some privacy," said Morgan. He walked out.

By this time, Patrick and Joanne had woken up. The doctor woke up. "I'm here to discharge Mrs. Abner." He handed Nicholas a prescription for pain medicine. "Make sure she takes one with breakfast and one with dinner, ok?" He handed him another sheet of paper. "This is what needs to be done for her feet, so they won't scar. As for this," said the doctor as he handed Nicholas another prescription, "make sure to apply this to her feet and change bandages every morning."

Nicholas nodded.

They loaded her onto a wheelchair and they went next door to Reid. Garcia's giant teddy bear was in her lap, Aaron walked by her side, holding her hand and Nicholas pushed the chair. She came in the room. "Guys, I'm going home." Their sigh of relief was clearly audible. "And I won't be at work for another month."

JJ came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "We're just glad you're ok."

"Feel free to come and visit!" Sandra grinned. "But no alcohol."

They wheeled her away.

"Sandra!" Hotch came over and walked with them to the door. "I forgot to mention something. Your leave is a paid one, so don't worry." He smiled-an extremely rare sight.

"Thank you, Hotch." He leaned down and she gave him an awkward one armed hug. "Like I said-feel free to visit."

%$%$%$%$%$

"To the world, you may be just one person, but to one person, you may be the world."

-Brandi Snyder


	6. My Favorite Fed

NOTE: Finally, the bridge chapter! Next, the real work begins. The next case is the one that I've been planning (literally) for about two, three months. I'm still agonizing over certain details. But I still hope that one will be good. It should, with what I have planned. First person to review gets a taste of the coming arc!

%$%$%$%$%$

"The hardest work is to go idle." -Yiddish Proverb

%$%$%$%$%$

_I honestly don't know what I would have done if Peebles had killed her. I don't know what anyone else would have done either. This team has gone through so many hard times…First, Elle, then Gideon, then Hayley…I know she was _my_ ex, but I could see that the team cared. They still do._

_It's hard to imagine anything else happening, but deep down, I think all of us know it. We can feel the changes in the air. We're tenser, more on edge. But that's not the point. _

_I try so hard not to show emotion during cases, and for the most part, I succeed. I can think of very few instances where I've lost my cool. But they're happening more and more frequently. It goes back to all of us being more on edge. Mostly, they were where members of my team were getting hurt at the hands of an Unsub. Cyrus, Peebles, Hankel, Frank…There were lots of others, but those were the worst. Until we met the Reaper, Foyet. I'm so close to breaking, but I know I can't, just as much for Jack's sake as for the team's. They all rely on me to show strength, leadership. But recently, I can feel the shell starting to break away. I even yelled at Reid. I don't even remember about what. What's happening to me?_

_I'm so confused right now…I want to protect her because of the pregnancy, but I know I can't stop her- she's so headstrong. She'll refuse to be treated differently._

_What do I do? The team can come to me; but who can I go to?_

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra was idle. Not that she didn't enjoy being home, but she wished that she could go out and do something! Her doctor advised her to take it easy, but this was driving her crazy, even if she did understand the need.

So it was when Sandra woke up next to Nicholas on a drizzly Sunday morning. He woke up shortly after she did. "Good mornin' m' dear."

"Morning."

Nicholas kissed her forehead. The burn marks on her feet had faded, and on a visit to her regular doctor, Dr. Izzard told Sandra that she could stop the ointment. She had to continue to be on her feet, but she still had to take it easy. And yet, she couldn't even return to work, even to help Garcia out!

"I had a thought," said Sandra.

"Hmm?"

"Has the Agency's role come up at all in your lectures?"

"Once or twice. I'm sure that you could come speak. Maybe tomorrow. In the meantime, let's get breakfast," said Nicholas. He got out of bed. Sandra took a moment to admire his body. She grinned and climbed out after him.

The two would be alone. That is, until Aaron woke up. With Sandra in the kitchen making fresh croissants and coffee, the boy would soon be there. As young as he was, he loved the smell of coffee. He'd be a coffee drinker when he was older.

Sandra's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and picked up. "Abner here."

"Sandra, I was just checking in," said Hotch. "How are you?"

"Cooking breakfast. The croissants just went in the oven," said Sandra. "You?"

"Fine. Exhausted after yesterday's meeting with Strauss, but you know how she works," said Hotch. "She's relentless; kept us there for an extra forty five minutes. It was almost eleven when I picked Jack up from Jessica's."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not your fault. She's having a bad week. I'd say either marital issues or something…never mind. I'm not going to go there," said Hotch. Sandra laughed. "Anyway. Did the doctor clear you to come back?"

"I need to stay home for three more days."

"Don't forget about your psych eval."

"I won't. I'm going in today," Sandra promised. "Thanks for checking in. How's Reid?"

"He came back in on Friday."

"Are his injuries getting in the way?"

"He's not in the field. He's, as Garcia puts it, her bitch until he gets better."

Sandra laughed again. "Helping her out as he can?"

"Do you expect anything less?"

"Not really. The doctor said I could return to the field."

"That's good. Did he say how it'd affect the baby?"

Sandra reflexively put a hand over her belly, a habit she'd developed when she was pregnant with Aaron. "_She_ said it'd be fine. Right up until the eight on nine month mark."

"Great. You know I'll need a signed letter."

"I have one, sir. I asked Dr. Izzard for one," said Sandra. "I have a cast on my arm that's due to come off today."

"Perfect. I'll see you when we get home. When you get cleared by Dr. Middleton, you can help Garcia and Reid if we aren't back yet."

Beep. The oven went off and Aaron came sleepily down the steps. "Mommy? Daddy?"

She covered the receiver with her hand. "Morning, Honey." She uncovered it. "Hotch, I'll see you soon."

"See you." Hotch hung up and Sandra put her phone on the counter.

%$%$%$%$%$

Meanwhile, the rest of the BAU team was on their plane, on the way to New Mexico with the newest agent, Ashley Seaver.

JJ asked to talk to Hotch in private. They went in back, in the kitchenette area. "Hotch, Strauss wanted me to transfer out of the BAU."

"Why?" He was stoic, as usual, but a battle raged inside his head.

"The Pentagon wants me."

"Go on."

"I turned them down." JJ looked at him straight in the eyes. "I won't leave. This team is just as much my family as Will and Henry are."

Hotch smiled. He motioned with his arm. JJ sat. "Glazer and Seaver!" The smile was gone. They looked. Hotch beckoned and they came over.

"Agent Seaver, meet your training agent."

They shook hands without a word.

%$%$%$%$%$

The next day, Sandra put on some work clothes, reveling in the restored full usage of her arm. Her gun was holstered on her waist, badge in her pocket. She came out to Nicholas finishing the breakfast dishes. He looked over. "Hey! _There's _my favorite fed!"

Sandra came down to Nicholas. He hugged her tightly. She kissed him. Nicholas nudged her lips open and their tongues battled for dominance. The moment was broken as Aaron came downstairs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aaron grinned and Sandra and Nicholas separated embarrassedly. "Let's go!"

Sandra and Nicholas came over. He knelt and picked up Aaron, who was holding his favorite teddy bear. They walked out and Sandra locked up.

They soon arrived at Patrick and Joanne's house. Sandra knocked on the door. Joanne answered pretty quickly. She immediately embraced Nicholas (and Aaron), then Sandra. After a while, Joanne let go, but still held Sandra by her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Better every day, Ima. How's your newest book coming along?"

"Oh, just great! I got a whole chapter written yesterday!" Joanne was just getting started. "It was the chapter that changed it all! Mary and her family just escaped and are traveling to the North!"

"That's great!" said Sandra. She shivered and looked behind her. She had the nasty feeling that she was being watched. She mentally shook the feeling away. The gesture was missed, thank G-d. "I'm just gonna come in and see Aba, but then Nicholas and I have to go."

"Go where? Not to work?" asked Joanne as she ushered them inside.

"No, I don't go back for another couple of days, but I'm going in for my psych eval today," said Sandra. She glanced around the living room. "Where's Aba?"

"Finishing his breakfast in the living room. Have you fixed your dishwasher yet? It must have broken months ago!"

"We'll get around to it when we can, Ima." She went into the dining room. "Aba!" She rushed over and hugged him.

"Cupcake!" Patrick turned in his chair and hugged her neck. They exchanged a few pleasantries.

"We'll be back for Aaron at around 5:30, six o'clock," said Sandra.

Patrick smiled sadly. He pushed her bands out of her eyes, revealing the stitches that had been put in on her forehead. He gently pulled her face down and kissed them lightly. "I'll see you soon then." He hugged Sandra again.

"I love you Aba."

"I love you too, Cupcake."

She walked out of the room, Patrick following her. Aaron was sitting on the couch. He immediately got up and hugged Sandra's leg tightly. "I love you, Mommy!"

Sandra tousled Aaron's hair. "Love you too. Mommy needs to go now."

He pouted, but he let go. "Ok, Mommy."

"We'll be back to pick you up later, ok?"

"'Kay." Aaron sat on the couch again, his legs dangling about a foot and a half off the carpet.

"We'll see you tonight," said Joanne. She kissed Sandra on the cheek.

"See you," said Sandra. She and Nicholas walked out. They got into his car and drove away. Soon, the two were at the Quantico Marine Base. Sandra flashed her badge at the gate and the guards let them through.

Sandra went to the top floor, where Dr. Middleton's office was. Nicholas sat aside while she went in. Dr. Middleton asked her lots of questions, but the particularly difficult ones came at the end.

"Why do you think Peebles did that to you?"

Sandra closed her eyes. "Because I was just, just _there…_I was never his target at all."

"And who was it?" He prepared to take notes.

"Reid was, obviously. He wanted revenge."

"I read the report," said Dr. Middleton.

Sandra glanced down at her belly. It was beginning to bulge a little. Her pregnancy wasn't obvious yet, but it would be soon.

"Do you think you're ready for the field?"

"Yes," said Sandra after a slight pause.

"Why?"

"My team needs me."

"Can you elaborate?"

"My teams fights the worst of the worse. I'm not saying they're incompetent, but they need as much help as they can get. We're the guys you call when no one else can do the job. Being in that position, you know you face the scum of the Earth, but someone needs to do that job." Sandra sighed slightly. "I can't stay idle. It's driving me crazy! I need to do things, not just sit around, doing nothing."

"Do you not like being home?"

"No, no, I do, but it's the idleness. _That's_ what's driving me up the wall. My time at home is precious; this is some of the best times in my son's life and I want very much to be a part of his life. But at the same time, the team is my family. In the face of the…people we face, we remind each other that there is good in humanity. And I can't abandon them."

Dr. Middleton scribbled something on his notepad. "I'm clearing you. I will, however, require that I see you at least every other week for two months."

"Standard procedure?"

"Standard procedure," he confirmed as he handed her the clearance form.

They stood up and shook hands. He gestured to his door.

"Thank you doctor."

He smiled. "You're quite welcome, Agent. I've scheduled your next appointment for the twentieth of January. Will that work?"

"I'm afraid not. That's mine and my husband's birthday. His mom and his siblings are flying in from London." Sandra shook her head. "How 'bout the seventeenth?"

"As long as you're not on a case. I'll put you down for nine in the morning on that day," said Dr. Middleton.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Childs," said Hotch.

"Now Aaron, call me Olivia. I must have told you…fifteen times, at least," she replied. "What seems to be the problem?"

Hotch sat up straighter. "I'm worried."

Olivia waited. She'd been seeing Hotch since just after Hayley was murdered, on Strauss's orders. So by now, she knew that he'd talk when he was ready.

"I've told you about Sandra, right?"

Olivia nodded.

"Even about what happened recently?"

"Involving one Brian Peebles? Yes."

"She's going back onto the field on Friday. I'm worried about her. I got the call just before I called you." He leaned forward, hands folded, resting on his knees, head up. "I just can't help it, Dr. Ch- I mean Olivia. I know she's perfectly capable, but I can't _not_ worry. She's a lot like Agents Morgan and Prentiss in that aspect."

"And how is that?"

"They're all headstrong. Agents Morgan and Prentiss have been known to charge in without back up. Sandra is newer, so I haven't seen much of that yet, but I think it's only a matter of time. She's been on SWAT, she's been a prison guard, and a few other things, so I'm sure…I know I'll be seeing it soon."

"Well Aaron, I know it's hard, but you're going to have to be objective-" She was cut off as Hotch's phone rang. "Go ahead."

"Hotchner." He paused. "I'll be right there." He looked at her. "I have to go. It's urgent."

"All right. I'll see you next week?"

Hotch stood up. "I'll call you when this case is done." He dialed Jessica's number as he walked out.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra had just finished the presentation in Nicholas's class and was now taking questions. There were the usual- pay, training and the like. A guy in the back row raised his hand. Sandra pointed at him. "Did you ever have to shoot anyone?"

"I have. It was the first case in the BAU…" Sandra paused, remembering the incident.

_Sandra rushed in, Rossi and Hotch directly behind her. Morgan and Prentiss had rushed in several minutes ago._

_Sandra led the two men; after a second, they heard a yelp and Morgan yelling, "Put her down!"_

_They came across a corner, and the voices got louder. They all slowed down. Sandra went around first. She saw the Unsub's back. He was holding Prentiss by the neck. Sandra had a clear shot and took the opportunity. He dropped to the ground._

"I shot him to protect my team mate." Someone else raised their hand. "What kind of training is involved?"

"For the FBI or the BAU?"

"The BAU," clarified the girl.

"Well, after a year in the academy, you spend a year as-" Sandra stopped midsentence as her phone rang. She picked it up, looked at the caller id and immediately filled with dread. She answered it. "Abner here." She paused and listened to Hotch. "I'll be right there." She closed her phone and turned to Nicholas. "I need to get to the office. Can I borrow your car?"

He handed her his keys. "I can take a cab."

Sandra kissed his cheek, grabbed her jacket and practically ran out of the room.

"Professor, what happened?" asked the girl whose question Sandra had been in the middle of answering.

"I'm not sure. Some sort of emergency," said Nicholas, growing more concerned by the second. "Class dismissed." He pulled out his phone and called for a cab.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Fear cripples faster than any instrument of war." –Dan Brown

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: What could be going on? You'll just have to wait to find out!


	7. Announcement

Ok, it's not a chapter, but an announcement. I've started on the 100 prompt challenge, and I chose Sandra to be the focus of the challenge. So for those who wonder about her past and future, here's a chance for you to find out!

I'll be exploring as much as I can about her, from her past work in law enforcement, to meeting Nicholas, and even a little bit into the future when her baby is born. Anyone who has anything they'd like to see, review this announcement and let me know so I can work it into my plans. Thanks guys!


	8. Patriot

NOTE: You know that song at the end of Revelations? I've been listening to it constantly. It makes me feel something every time I hear it. The song really makes you feel. (Wow, that didn't sound cliché.) Anyway. Here is the first chapter of the hardest story arch I've ever written. I kid you not, I've been working on this arc for a good three, almost four, months. Let's hope this works out.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Cowards die many times before their deaths." –William Shakespeare

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra drove as fast as she could to the marine base in Quantico, almost fifteen minutes away from Nicholas' university. As the miles melted away, she wondered what on Earth was so urgent. Hotch sounded so…worried? Agitated? Maybe even scared. Just the _thought_ of the great Aaron Hotchner, scared, was extremely unnerving. The man on the phone didn't sound much like the boss she had come to admire, more like a spectre. It was hard to fathom. Sandra took a deep breath and tried to get into the mind set that she needed to be in to do this job.

She got to the base and through the security guards. She parked and rushed to the elevator as fast as she could. She pressed the button and was immensely relieved to see the doors open right away.

She stepped in, jabbed the button, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, the doors opened on the correct floor. Sandra rushed into the bullpen and locked eyes with Morgan. "They're in the conference room."

Sandra nodded and practically ran there in her haste. She came in just as Morgan entered with Reid. They sat down and Hotch gave JJ the green light. She put up the pictures of the two victims, one each from the crime scene, and pre-mortem. There was a collective gasp. They were Steven Wheatley and Harriet Dylan, two prominent U.S. senators. "I'm sure you recognize our victims, Senators Wheatley and Dylan. Their right hands were cut off and what remained was placed over their hearts."

"Was the wound inflicted pre or post mortem?" asked Prentiss.

"Pre mortem," said Reid. "Post mortem wounds don't bleed."

"Sadistic," noted Rossi dryly.

"The Unsub definitely has a grudge against politicians," said Seaver.

The door burst open. Strauss came in, flanked by three agents. Sandra recognized one of them- Julia Levin. They'd been in the academy together. One thing that hadn't changed was Julia's piercing green eyes, which was highly uncharacteristic of her Israeli heritage.

The make agent wore big glasses and an odd shirt, and had messy brown hair, and warm brown eyes. The other female agent kind of reminded Sandra of JJ. She had the same look on her face, the same poise.

When Garcia laid eyes on the man, she crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turned away with a huff.

"Agent Hotchner, Agents Lynch, Todd and Levin will be working with you for the duration of this case," said Strauss.

"With all due respect, Ma'am," said Hotch, trying to keep his voice level, "my team can handle this alone."

"Regardless of what your team _wants,_" said Strauss, "They _need _as much help as they can get!"

Hotch scowled. "As you wish." Strauss left. Hotch took charge at once. "Agents Todd and Levin, you'll stay here and help us. Garcia, you and Lynch, go to your lair and do…whatever it is that you do." Garcia scowled. "Garcia, Lynch can help you work twice as fast."

She turned to Hotch. "I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She stalked out of the room. Lynch hastened after her.

JJ continued. "Senator Dylan was just murdered last night, so her body hasn't been moved yet."

Hotch looked at Sandra. She'd been staring intently at the picture of Dylan. She zoomed in as far as she could go without the picture being too pixilated. Hotch leaned to his side, towards Sandra. "What're you looking at?" He looked over her shoulder.

Sandra spoke up. "Everyone, zoom in on Dylan's left arm."

Her sleeve was cut open and brushed aside slightly. The team couldn't see what it was, but they could see a cut.

"Wheels up in twenty."

%$%$%$%$%$

The woman stirred. She was light headed. _Where am I? _she wondered. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked on a counter straight ahead of her. On the counter was a big plate of food. Her stomach grumbled hungrily. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. "What in the world…" Her arms and legs were restrained by the wrists and ankles, respectively.

Then she turned her head to the side. A person was sitting there. The person sat in a plush chair, right leg balanced on top of the left, all fingers together.

%$%$%$%$%$

The team landed amidst a crowd of reporters. Luckily, the police department that was handling the investigation sent them cars with a police escort to get them to the station as quickly as possible.

Once there, the team came in to find a man in a suit standing in front of the doors as if he was waiting for something. Or someone. The man radiated authority. Judging by the way the officers seemed to worship him, the man held a high office. His hair was trimmed neatly. His suit was impeccable, shoes shined, cufflinks turned the right way. A gold ring decorated with the number thirty three glittered on his right finger. He walked forward to Hotch and shook his hand. "Agent Hotchner." The voice was deep, authoritative and assured.

"Director Bellamy," said Hotch in reply. "My team was hand selected for this case. May I ask why?"

Prentiss pushed her way to the front. "Warren?"

"Emily." The director of the CIA put his hands on her shoulders. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

She pulled away. "You don't talk to me for years and you choose _now_ to come back?" She didn't even wait for a response. Prentiss stalked out.

"Follow her, Abner," said Hotch.

She did.

Sandra found Prentiss in the passenger seat of one of the SUVs that brought the team here. Sandra climbed into the driver's seat. Prentiss looked over. Her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?"

"A lot of things."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Silence. Prentiss sighed. "The director was my father."

"_Was?"_

She nodded. "My mom kept her maiden name. Did you know that?" Prentiss closed her eyes. "When we were in Seoul, my father left us. I was too young to understand what was happening, but Mom has since explained it to me. He went deep into debt, and couldn't pay it back. So to take payment, the people he was indebted to took me. And it was all because of him." She opened her eyes and hugged herself, shivering, as if from cold. "He left about three weeks after I came back to the embassy. I haven't seen him in a few years, not since I came to the BAU." She took a few deep, cleansing breaths. "He's made efforts to reconnect over the years, but they've never gone very well. And how can they, after all that's happened?"

Silence.

"When I was young, my parents argues constantly. I can't remember most of what was said, but I knew that my mom was upset by it, every time it happened." She blinked. "Whenever they were done arguing, my mom would come find me and hold me tightly." She cleared her throat. "But that's all water under the bridge."

There it was- Emily Prentiss' legendary ability to compartmentalize.

"You know, you'll need to talk to him eventually, right?" asked Sandra. "You can't avoid it forever."

She and Prentiss locked eyes. "I know." She took another deep breath.

Sandra's phone rang. She picked it up. "Abner."

"Is Prentiss ready to work?" asked Hotch.

"I think so," said Sandra.

"Good. You two will go to the newest crime scene. It's not a senator, but it's related. I'm having Garcia send you directions."

"Thanks, sir."

He didn't respond to that. "Glazer, Seaver and Reid will go to Dylan's crime scene. I'm going to the ME's with Rossi. Morgan, Todd, Levin and JJ will stay here and handle the press and Director Bellamy," said Hotch.

"Got it, sir," said Sandra as they hung up. She started the car.

%$%$%$%$%$

Hotch and Rossi pulled into the ME's office. They were led to the back, where Steven Wheatley's body was. The ME, Hotch and Rossi all put on some gloves and the drawer was opened.

"There were signs of minor dehydration." The ME pulled back the cover so that Hotch and Rossi could see the body.

The body looked just as it had in the picture, which was quite the gruesome sight. His throat was slit, the right hand severed. "We found traces of ruse in both wounds." Hotch looked closely. The wounds weren't clean cut- they were ragged.

"Our Unsub used a serrated blade," said Hotch.

Rossi recoiled slightly. "A _rusty _serrated blade."

They looked at the body again.

"Notice how it's the right hand that's cut off," said Hotch.

"The hand of truth," said Rossi. He addressed the ME next. "Were the severed hands brought in?"

The ME shook his head. "No."

"Then they're either being kept as trophies or they're being destroyed." Hotch paused, looked at the ankles, then the wrists and back again. "The senator was tied up."

They looked closely. "I'd say either duct tape or a belt. Most likely leather, if it was a belt," said Rossi.

Still regarding the ankles, Hotch addressed the ME. "Did you find leather or glue residue?"

"Glue. The indentations outside of the area where the duct tape was isn't very shallow."

Rossi and Hotch glanced at each other.

"Which means they're being held. I'd say at least for a couple of hours," said Rossi. He paused, brow furrowed. "Look at the left arm."

There was a number two, carved into the flesh of the bicep.

"What does _that_ mean?" asked the ME.

"I don't know," said Hotch, "but we're going to find out."

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra and Prentiss stopped in front of the roped off apartment building. They got out. A police officer out front showed them in, leaving his partner out front, saying, "I'll be back in a few." He took them up the elevator, down the hall and through the front door. "The body's in the bedroom." He turned around and left.

Sandra and Prentiss went into the bedroom. The body was sprawled on the floor, blood covering the area around her abdomen, in particular.

Prentiss knelt down beside the body while Sandra looked around the room.

"This is a totally different M.O. I have to wonder why they called us in," said Prentiss. "She was shot in the stomach."

"A twenty minute death." Sandra opened the closet door and jumped back with a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Prentiss stood and walked to Sandra's side. "Oh jeez."

All the clothes were pushed aside. Scrawled along the wall in what was probably blood were the words "_FBI, team_",comma and all.

Sandra took pictures and sent them to Hotch and Garcia. She and Prentiss knelt by the body again. "She was shot twice in the stomach."

"Since it takes about twenty minutes to die from a _single_ gun shot wound to the stomach, I'd say she had about ten minutes, tops," said Sandra.

Prentiss looked closely at the wound. "As long as I'm seeing that right, the shot looks like it was fired from a straight angle." She stood up. "I was here," she said, gesturing to where she stood, "and the shot was fired from over here." Prentiss stood in the door way.

"Makes sense. I'd say that they victim and our Unsub talked for a while, and something the victim said must have pissed the Unsub off," said Sandra.

"Or something the victim did."

"That too." There was a slight pause. "So what do you think about the message?"

"What about it?"

"I'd say that the 'team' she's referencing is us," said Sandra.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, she probably wasn't thinking very clearly. She might have put the comma there by mistake."

"I think that only the 'FBI' part references us," said Prentiss. "With that kind of wound, she may have spent almost the whole ten minutes she had before death moving the clothes."

"That makes sense. But why do you think that?"

"Well, she wasn't thinking clearly, as we both can probably guess. She just had time to scrawl a two word message. The comma might have been placed there to avoid the confusion. The first part, 'FBI' is like she's addressing us," said Prentiss as Sandra nodded, "and the second part is either a warning or instructions."

"Well, with that kind of logic, I'd say instructions. Your explanation makes more sense than mine," said Sandra.

"So that means we're looking for a team," said Prentiss.

"Call Hotch."

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: What do you think? Good?


	9. Higher Priorities

NOTE: Let me know if this chapter seems different. Anyways…I hope you enjoy it just the same.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Don't ask me to leave you and turn back. I will go where you go and live where you live. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God." –The Book of Ruth

%$%$%$%$%$

"Garcia, I need everything you have on a Gabi Finn," said Sandra.

"Who is that?" asked Garcia as she began typing away.

"She's the woman who was murdered today. The one who the police thought had something to do with our case."

"And does she?"

"She may. What do you have?"

"Well, I have here that she was a college dropout. Twenty six years old and she dropped out six years ago, right before graduation. She was about to get her AA," said Garcia. "Looks like she dropped out because she found out she was pregnant and went off the grid. She didn't surface again until four years ago when her son Garret was taken by CPS."

"We need more, Garcia," said Sandra.

"I'm working on it," said Garcia. "I'll call you or Hotch if I find anything else of note. Garcia, out."

"She's working on it, Prentiss."

"I figured. What now?"

"Lets go back to the station. We can share what we know."

%$%$%$%$%$

Seaver was _really_ getting on Abby's nerves. Abby knew that while she and Reid were working, they couldn't act like they were together. But it was getting to be extremely difficult. Seaver was gravitating to Reid, and hitting on him too. And poor Reid didn't know how to handle it. Abby was just beginning to get him to act more manly (at least at home. At the office, poor Reid was emasculated by all the guys there, especially Morgan.), and this thing with Seaver was starting to undo it all. And as of right now, there was nothing Abby could do about it. Nothing substantial, anyway. Abby nudged her way between Reid and Seaver and grasped his hand instead.

The three agents looked down at the once proud body of Senator Harriet Dylan, lying on the ground in the middle of a park. The body was stiff as a board, and lying straight on her back on the pavement. The right arm, minus the hand, was positioned over her heart. The left sleeve of Dylan's once immaculate shirt was cut open to reveal the cut, this time in the shape of a number six.

Abby pulled out her phone. "Hotch, was there a number carved into Wheatley's arm?"

"Yes, the number two."

"Dylan has six carved into her arm, but I think the M.O.'s the same," said Abby. "Right hand cut off, number carved into the left bicep, throat slit, and the cuts around the throat and wrist are ragged."

"That's the same thing. Take pictures and come back to the police station. We need to all share the information we got," said Hotch.

"Will do."

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra and Prentiss arrived back at the police station before the rest of the team. As they came in, Director Bellamy approached Prentiss again.

"Not now, Warren. I need to work the case," said Prentiss, shrugging off her father and walking into the conference room with Morgan, JJ, Todd and Levin. They took a seat and waited a short time for the rest of the team to show up. They all walked in. Director Bellamy followed shortly after.

"Prentiss, go talk to Director Bellamy," said Hotch. "He says he won't leave until you talk with him."

Prentiss got up reluctantly, and followed the Director into an empty room.

"What do you want? The senators need our help!"

"The senators can wait. I need to tell you something important."

Prentiss crossed her arms and tapped her foot once.

"I'm just going to say this once. You have a sister."

"I have a what?"

"A sister."

"And you choose now to tell me this? I'm not sure I believe you."

"I can talk to you when you're done with the case. Right now, the case has a higher priority."

"Well, then just let me ask you this. Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"Three reasons. One, because every time your mother would try to tell you, she'd chicken out at the end; two, because you keep rebuffing my attempts to make contact; and three, I didn't know until last week." Director Bellamy crossed his arms. "Go."

Prentiss turned and walked back to the conference room where Sandra was sharing what information they'd garnered back at the crime scene.

"…and the message was scrawled in the closet in her blood," said Sandra. "The M.O. didn't fit with the case, but seeing the message convinced the two of us that they were related." Sandra sat down, having shared all, even her and Prentiss' thoughts about the message.

Hotch and Rossi shared their observations, then Abby, Reid and Seaver. Only JJ had anything to report.

"The dumpsites were at a park, but not one that people frequent. The police found them pretty quickly," said JJ. "I talked to one of the officers on the case, and he told me that the police were always called soon after time of death. The TOD for Wheatley was four o'clock in the morning, the police were called and the body found at five. Same with Dylan, but they were two days apart. If you figure in about ten minutes to load the body in the car, thirty to drive from where they're being held, and then a five minute response time, we're looking at a four forty five time of discovery.

"It's very surprising," continued JJ, "that the media hasn't caught wind of this yet."

"It is. Why do you think they haven't, everyone?" asked Hotch.

"Maybe they're being paid off," suggested Rossi.

"Or they simply haven't seen anything yet," said Reid.

"But they'll certainly have noticed the police presence," said JJ.

"Which isn't higher than normal," said Todd.

"It's late. Try and get some sleep," said Hotch. "Meet back here at seven tomorrow morning. Besides, we'll all function better when we've gotten some sleep."

%$%$%$%$

"Please! Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Senator, but it's far too late for me to make concessions." And the blade was brought down on the senator's wrist amid a shower of blood, a bloodcurdling scream and a satisfied, sinister chuckle.

%$%$%$%$%$

"There are forces in life working for you and against you. One must distinguish the beneficial forces from the malevolent ones and choose correctly between them." –Abdul Kalam, President of India

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Aside from length, how was it? I know it's not as long as it could be, but I've got things going on right now.


	10. Into the Inferno

NOTE: Here's the next chapter! More is being revealed! What do you guys think? Sadistic? I think yes. Enjooooooooooy~

%$%$%$%$%$

"As soon as men know that they can kill without fear of punishment or blame, they kill; or at least they encourage killers with approving smiles." –Simone Weil

%$%$%$%$%$

"What do the numbers mean?" asked Hotch. "That's what I'd like to know."

"Nothing jumps out at me just yet. Give me a few minutes," said Reid, passing into a reflective mood.

"Do you think it could be a kill count?" asked Seaver.

"No. The numbers jumped from two, straight to six," said Hotch. "If that were true, we'd have a much higher body count."

"It may be some sort of hierarchy or list," said Rossi.

"There's no way this is random," said Sandra. "The Unsubs have a motive. The question is, why?"

"Maybe the Unsubs see themselves as righting wrongs," said Levin. "It happens sometime in terror cells in the Middle East. I saw a bit of that in the IDF."

"Correcting past injustices…" mused Morgan. "Were Wheatley and Dylan ever convicted of a crime?"

"You can't be a senator and convicted of something," said Hotch.

"Maybe it was a relatively unknown crime," said Prentiss, "purely speculative. Or even put into question."

"But are the numbers linked to the senators' supposed crimes?" asked JJ.

"I think so," said Todd.

"Let's get Garcia and Lynch on the line," said Sandra.

They did—on the phone.

"Was either senator suspected on a crime?" asked Morgan.

The team heard some typing.

"Wheatley got off on molestation charges right before he started his campaign. There weren't any news articles about it," said Garcia. "Surprise, surprise."

"And it looks like there was some speculation that Dylan passed on national secrets to Al-Qaeda, but she was never convicted of it," said Lynch.

"Well there's a link—neither senator was convicted of their alleged crimes," said Abby.

"Thanks Sweetness," said Morgan. "We'll call you back if we need anything else."

"Call me back anytime, Hot Stuff. My line's always open for you," said Garcia. She hung up.

An officer came in. "We found another body."

"They're decelerating," said JJ. "The last two bodies were found in the early hours of the morning. It's almost eight now."

"Rossi, you and Prentiss go with Officer Wood to the scene," said Hotch.

"We'll go out the back," said Wood. "There's a huge crowd of reporters out front."

"Go. JJ, prepare a press release," said Hotch.

"Will do."

JJ, Officer Wood, Rossi and Prentiss left. The rest stayed in the room.

"To pull off this kind of operation, I'd say you'd have to have at least five people," said Levin. "You'd have one to organize and experts in different areas, such as surveillance or technology; then you'd need lackies."

"Good thinking. I'd say you'd need a few lackies," said Todd. "At least two, maybe more."

"But the order and numbers. _That's _what's bugging me," said Morgan.

"I had a thought," said Reid. "What about the Inferno?"

"As in Dante?" asked Hotch. "Explain…"

"Wheatley—molestation, level two, lust. Dylan—leaking national secrets, level six, heresy," said Reid, sounding right in his element.

"For Dylan, I think it's a _bit_ of a stretch," said Abby.

"Traditionally, heresy means to reject Church doctrine, but what about rejecting the doctrine of the Constitution?" asked Sandra.

The phone rang. "Hotch, the M.O.'s the same," said Prentiss.

"Is there a number?" asked Morgan.

"Yes, seven."

"That's violence," said Reid.

"So we found out what the numbers mean?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah," said Abby. "Dante's Inferno."

"Oh, Dante," said Rossi with a hint of amusement.

"Which senator?"

"Victoria Kroft."

"We'll talk to you later," said Hotch. "Get back here quickly. JJ's getting a press conference together."

"We're on our way," said Prentiss. She hung up.

Next, they called Garcia and Lynch.

"Knights of Quantico, speak to me from the Round Table!"

"Nice try Baby Girl, but here, our table's a rectangle," said Morgan with a slight smirk.

"Oh please, my Black Knight, any table will do! Speak and be heard!" declared Garcia.

"Same question, but this time, put the name Victoria Kroft in," said Sandra.

They heard some typing.

"Looks like Senator Kroft beat her son," said Garcia. "At least she did when he was younger."

"Where is he now?" asked Levin.

"Erick committed suicide just before his high school graduation," said Lynch.

"The poor kid. Apparently, his suicide wasn't only because of his mom," said Garcia. "It says here that Erick was also bullied for his sexuality."

"Thanks, Garcia," said Hotch. "Do you have anything else on Gabi Finn?"

"I have a marriage for her and Mark Finn," said Lynch. "Mark was a Chippendale dancer, but after he quit last fall, I don't see any activity. He took out every single penny from his bank account and closed it."

"When was that?" asked Seaver.

"October third," said Lynch.

It was January seventh.

"What about Gabi?" asked Sandra.

"She was also a dancer, at a club about fifteen minutes away from the club," said Garcia. "Her last known address, dated October fifteenth, shows that she and Mark lived with someone."

"Who was it?" asked Reid.

"A woman named Allison York," said Lynch. "She worked at the same club, and quit around the same time. I'd be willing to bet that Allison, Mark and Gabi are all involved somehow."

"Do you think they could be the lackies?" asked Levin.

"It'd fit. The mastermind would need good looking people to lure the senators," said Rossi, who had just walked in with Prentiss. Addressing their questioning looks, Rossi replied dryly, "I heard you guys talking while I was walking in. I heard from the mention of the Chippendale dancer on." He and Prentiss sat down.

"We're going to need someone to go and talk to Mark, Gabi and Allison's former co-workers," said Hotch. "Morgan, you and Rossi go to Chippendale's and ask about Mark. Abby, you and Sandra go to Gabi and Allison's club."

%$%$%$%$%$

Loud music blared, which they could hear, even twenty feet from the entrance. It made Rossi uncomfortable, though he didn't say or show so. _I think it was a wise decision to send us where he sent us. We won't get distracted this way, _thought Rossi to himself. He grinned inwardly too, not letting his glee at Morgan's slight discomfort show. They approached the bouncer, passing the long line of woman. Morgan did his best to ignore the whistles. "Agents Rossi and Morgan, FBI." They flashed their badges.

The bouncer looked at them. "Why are you 'ere?"

"We need to talk to the manager," said Rossi, as he and Morgan stowed their badges.

"Whatcha need to get in 'ere fur?" asked the bouncer as he let in a pair of giggling girls.

Rossi lowered his voice. "An investigation."

"Shure," said the bouncer, rolling his eyes. "I don' believe yous guys. Thoze badges look fake."

Rossi sighed. He pulled aside his jacket to reveal his Glock. "Why would someone who's not authorized to handle this baby carry it?"

The bouncer was a big guy, really thick, both physically and mentally. He stood aside and let the two in. Once inside, Morgan turned to Rossi and grinned. "You don't usually play that card."

"It isn't lying to tell someone whatever story it takes to do our job," said Rossi, raising his eye brow.

Morgan laughed and flagged down a waiter. One came over. "What can I do you for?"

Rossi looked at the man. "We're Agents Rossi and Morgan from the FBI. We need to talk to your boss." He and Morgan pulled out their credentials. Luckily, the waiter didn't contest them. He led them into the back, and came to a closed door. "He's in here."

Morgan looked at the man. "Thank you."

%$%$%$%$%$

He screamed, a terrible shriek that sounded certain doom for him. The woman who cut off his hand got down on his level, their faces ten inches apart. She raised the knife and brought it to her face. She calmly regarded it as her captive continued to scream. She licked the blade once, then on the other side.

One of her companions entered the room. She turned.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"Sadly, my mother never told me much." She rose. "What do you want?"

"The FBI's closing in."

She sneered. "You think we'll get caught? I think not." She laughed mirthlessly and grinned. She whispered menacingly. "You know the rules. You doubt, you die."

"I thought you were kidding about that!"

She approached slowly, her voice rising in volume word by word, step by step. "I wasn't, Mark. I never kid." She and Mark were toe to toe. "Good night." She stabbed him and laughed as he writhed on the floor. At last, he was still.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra and Abby were waiting outside the owner's office in Allison and Gabi's club. Finally, the owner rushed out and ushered the two agents into her office. The owner sat behind her desk, motioning as she did for Sandra and Abby to sit down.

"What can I get for you? A water?" asked the owner.

"Nothing, thanks. What we need is information, Ms…" began Sandra.

"Kate Bowen," said the owner.

"As I said, Ms. Bowen, we're here for information," said Sandra. "Two former employees of yours came up in our investigation."

"You here about the senators?"

Sandra and Abby winced inwardly as the woman's shrewdness.

"Yes," said Abby.

"Who do you need to know about?" asked Kate.

"Allison York and Gabi Finn."

"Hold on, I need to check my files," said Kate. She bent over slightly.

"We need to know about their personalities, Ms. Bowen," said Sandra. "We can get employment records from you before we leave."

"Allison had some family issues, but she tried to mask it. All of us here tried to get her to open up, but the day after she finally did, she quit. Haven't heard from her since," said Kate. "Gabi was the same way. She was a quiet girl, except on stage. The crowds loved it. Mostly, all she did was dance. No serving for her. When we made her take a break, she'd bartend, which wasn't often. That girl had so much endurance. If she worked for six hours, she'd spend four and a half of them dancing."

They kept the interview going for another few minutes and left, satisfied by what they'd learned.

%$%$%$%$%$

"The greater the loyalty of a group toward the group, the greater is the motivation among the members to achieve the goals of the group, and the greater the probability that the group will achieve its goals." –Rensis Likert

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: Did anyone catch the reference hidden in this chapter? I'll give you a hint: Rowan Atkinson voiced the character that said the quote. An e-cookie and e-hug goes to the person to guess right!


	11. Seaver's Shining Moment

NOTE: Ok, I couldn't wait to do another chapter of this story arc. It's my favorite so far, but the finale (when I write it) will be even more awesome! I dunno when that will come, but I hope you enjoy the story until then.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it, I say! Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows." –Pope Paul VI

%$%$%$%$%$

_I've had enough. It's time. _Allison York got into her car under the guise of going to the grocery store.

%$%$%$%$%$

The whole team was in the conference room when a police officer came into the room. Everyone's heads turned.

"We found two more bodies," said Officer Wood.

"Two?" asked Sandra. "Something's really pissing off the Unsub."

"Only one was a senator, both were male."

"Morgan and Abby, go with him. Are the reporters still out there?" asked Hotch.

Officer Wood nodded. "My squad car's out back." He motioned with his hand.

Morgan and Abby were quick to rise. Morgan was first to the door. "Come on, Red."

Abby scowled slightly. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When you're blonde," said Morgan as they exited the room.

"Two bodies," said Hotch. "The Unsubs are definitely closer to their goal."

"Which is…?" asked Reid, gesturing around the room.

"We don't know yet," said Sandra, exasperated.

"We'll find it soon," said Rossi.

JJ came in. "I'm ready to give the press conference, Hotch."

"What about the profile?" asked Rossi.

"We're just going to have to wing it," said Sandra. "Or dodge questions."

"We'll see what happens," said Hotch. "Let's go."

JJ had ushered the reporters into another conference room. All the networks were present, all the way from CNN to MSNBC. JJ went to the podium and spoke about vigilance and anything else the public needed to know. "And we'll take a few questions now."

"Why hasn't the BAU come out and told the public the truth?" asked an NBC reporter.

Hotch took this one. "The BAU has been working diligently to catch the killer. We just haven't had time to talk to the press."

"You still haven't told us who to watch out for. Does this mean that the BAU doesn't know who is committing these crimes?" asked a CNN reporter.

JJ took this one. "Our profile is still a work in progress. For now, the public should remain vigilant. That's it. No more questions." The BAU walked away from the podium and back into the conference room.

%$%$%$%$%$

_Only a few blocks to go…_thought Allison York. She slowed down for a yellow light and stopped soon after. She glanced behind her. _No one. Good._ The light turned green and she drove ahead to the police station.

%$%$%$%$%$

"I think we need to keep up appearances," said Sandra.

"How so?" asked Hotch.

"We don't want to public to think that we're sitting on our asses and doing nothing while a killer is on the loose. I think we should increase police presence on Capitol Hill," said Sandra.

"It's a good idea," said Hotch. "We'll need two of the team to stay behind. Abner and Seaver, why don't you do that?" Sandra and Seaver nodded. "The rest of you, get a cop to go with you. I'll go tell Officer Wood. Come with me. Seaver and Abner, stay here."

%$%$%$%$%$

Allison had the station in her sights. When she saw all the squad cars pull out of the station, she feared the worst. But she continued on and pulled into the lot. She got out of her car and walked in.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Hey Seaver, I'm gonna be right back, ok?" said Sandra.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sandra walked out, leaving Seaver alone.

Not a minute later, Allison York was ushered in by a police officer. "Agent Seaver, this is Allison York. She claims to have knowledge about the case."

"Thank you Officer," said Seaver. "I'll take it from here." She stood up, took Allison's hand and led her to a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I know where the killer is."

%$%$%$%$%$

Another senator stirred. He opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

There was a quiet, yet menacing, laugh.

"Who are you?" asked the confused senator.

"You should know." The killer stepped into the light. "Don't you recognize me?"

The senator studied her face and was silent for a long moment. "It can't be…Amanda?"

Amanda grinned. "Guilty as charged."

%$%$%$%$%$

"Will you tell us?"

"Who's us? I see only you," said Allison, sounding terrified. She glanced around the room.

"It's ok. You're safe here," said Seaver. "My partner will be back in a moment."

"What about the rest of your team?"

"They're out on Capitol Hill right now," said Seaver.

Sandra walked in. She saw Allison. "Seaver, who is this?"

"This is Allison York. She knows where the killer is."

Sandra sat down next to Seaver, across from Allison. "Will you tell us?"

"Yes, in exchange for safety. Let me stay here," said Allison.

"I also have to ask. Were you in any way involved in the killings?" asked Seaver.

Allison nodded. "I only went along to make sure that Gabi wouldn't get hurt…"

"Who else was involved?" asked Sandra.

"There was me, Gabi and Mark," said Allison.

_There are the lackies. _"Anyone else?" asked Sandra, knowing full well that there were.

Allison nodded. "Three others."

"What are their names?"

"J-Julia, R-R-Roquefort and A-A-Amanda," said Allison.

"Is that all?" asked Seaver.

Allison nodded.

"Do you know their last names?"

"Julia and Roquefort's last names is…Stein, I think…" murmured Allison.

"Were they married?" asked Seaver.

"No." Allison shook her head vigorously. "They were brother and sister."

"What about Amanda?"

"She and Roquefort are d-d-dating," said Allison.

"Did you all live together?" asked Sandra.

"N-n-no," said Allison. "Only Julia, Amanda and Roquefort lived together. Me, Gabi and Mark lived in another house."

"Did you?"

Allison nodded.

"Where were the senators taken?" asked Seaver.

"There were two places," said Allison. "The first three were at Amanda's place."

"What about the last one?" asked Seaver.

"Mark, Gabi and I never went to the second place…but there's one more, after Rob Vandevier."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name. All I know is that Amanda has a past with him…"

"What kind of past?" asked Sandra.

"Sh-she never said. I guessed that they dated, but I didn't think so anymore after I saw how old he was," said Allison.

"How old?"

"He's in his sixties…"

"What's his name?"

"Chuck…that's all I know…"

"You've been a big help, Allison. I'm going to get an officer to escort you to another spot in the station," said Seaver.

A few minutes later, Allison was somewhere else on site, and Sandra and Seaver were on the line with Garcia.

"Get us everything you have on Amanda Jones," said Sandra.

"Who's there, my sweets?"

Sandra and Seaver heard typing in the background.

"Just me and Abner," said Seaver.

"Ok, I've got birth records for an Erica Jones, daughter of Amanda. She's only one year old. They live…" Garcia paused. "…a ten minute drive north from the police station." She gave them the address. "Also, I have another property listed under Erica's father Roquefort. What kind of a name is that, anyways? A cheese lover?"

"Where is it?" asked Sandra impatiently.

"I sent the directions to both of your phones."

"To both locations?"

"Yes. I also sent them to the rest of the team's phones."

"You rock, Garcia! Let me call them!" said Seaver.

Sandra and Seaver each took out their phones as they dashed to the front door. Two police officers approached them. "Are you going to the locations we heard you talking about?"

"There are two and we have to go to both," said Seaver.

"We'll go with you," said one of the officers.

"Seaver, take one, go to the address on the address on Emerson. I'll go to Fairmont," said Sandra. "We'll fill Hotch and the others in on the way. Officers, we'll need to use your cars."

Following the officers, Seaver and Sandra made a mad dash to their squad cars, climbed in and drove away. As the officers followed the directions from Garcia, Sandra made the call to Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, we have two locations."

"Where'd you get them?"

"Long story short, from Allison York. Garcia sent you guys the directions."

"To both?"

"One's a residence, the other is just another property owned by the Unsub's significant other. I can fill you in later. Seaver is on the way to one location and I'm en route to the other. We've each got an officer with us, so neither of us is alone."

"Good. I'm going to take JJ, Prentiss and Todd with me to one. Rossi, Reid, Morgan Glazer and Levin will go to the other."

"Take your group to Fairmont. I'm on my way there now," said Sandra.

"From the directions Garcia sent, it looks like we'll be there in about fifteen minutes, eleven with the lights and siren. I'm going to relay the message now."

"Do it. We'll see you there." Sandra hung up and called Seaver. "The team knows. Hotch, JJ, Prentiss and Todd are on the way to my location. The rest are heading your way."

"Thanks Abner." Seaver hung up as they pulled up to the location. Seaver turned to the officer. "How do you want to handle this?"

"A cold entry."

"Do _you_ know how to pick a lock?"

"Yes, actually," said the officer.

"Then let's go."

Seaver and the officer got out of the car. The house was three stories tall.

"I'll bet that's a basement," said Seaver, motioning to the bottom story. "How do you want to do this?"

"We'll do the middle floor together, then I'll take the upper floor," said the officer.

"Sounds good. Let's go!"

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra and the officer with her pulled up to the address on Fairmont and went through the same type of discussion. Only this time, the house had two stories, one of which was a basement.

"I'll take the basement," said the officer.

"Go."

The officer tried the door. It was unlocked. Sandra quickly checked the upstairs. Nothing. Just some toys in the living room, and a relatively barren dining room and kitchen. She found the door to the basement and found the officer finishing his look around. "Agent, you'll want to see this!"

Sandra ran the rest of the way down the stairs and came to where the officer was standing. In front of them was an array of computers and equipment that even Garcia might covet. They looked at the screens. They were surveillance cameras, covering various locations, both around the house and what Sandra assumed was the other property, now known as the primary location where Senators Vandevier and Chuck were to be killed.

Sandra got on her phone and called Seaver. "They're not here; they're at your location."

"Got it."

"I'm on our way." Sandra hung up and turned to the officer. "Officer, there was nothing in the upstairs, just an ordinary looking house. Stay here and fill the others in. I'm going to Seaver."

"Go for it." The officer handed Sandra his keys. "Be safe, Agent." She motioned downwards, towards Sandra's rounding belly.

"I will." And without further ado, Sandra sprinted up the stairs and promptly ran into Hotch. She fell over and he helped her up. "Hotch, they're not here. The other place!"

Hotch turned. "Prentiss and JJ, go with her. Take the squad car."

"Got it sir. Go to the basement." Sandra and Prentiss sprinted to the squad car and sped off to the other location, Prentiss behind the wheel.

Sandra pulled out her phone and called Rossi. "Prentiss, JJ and I are on the way to your location. We'll be there in four minutes."

"We're almost there."

"Wait for us then!"

"Ok."

%$%$%$%$%$

Seaver and the officer had just finished checking the middle floor. It was completely empty. As they had seen on their way in, the staircase was right next to the door to the basement. She opened it quietly as the officer tip toed up the stairs.

Gun in her outstretched hand, Seaver went down the stairs. The first thing she saw was the senator, who she now recognized as Chuck Marks. She put her gun away and approached him. He was already one handed, but still alive. His eyes bugged out in fear. "Behind you!"

Seaver turned around, but too late.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra, JJ and Prentiss arrived a minute after Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Abby and Levin did. Sandra opened the door for JJ and the three female agents got together with their teammates.

"Three floors, eight of us. Three take the basement, two take the middle, three take the top," said Sandra. "Rossi, Prentiss and Reid, take the top." They ran off. "Morgan, and JJ, take the middle." They ran off. "Levin and Glazer, come with me!" They sprinted up to the house and found the basement door pretty quickly.

They opened it and carefully descended, Levin in front, Abby in back. Levin was the first to see Seaver and Marks. They stopped on the staircase. Levin approached Marks in his chair, restrained by his wrists and ankles. Sandra knelt by Seaver, lying on the ground amid a pool of blood. Her throat had been cut. He yelled out again. "Behind you! She killed the blonde agent!"

Sandra spun and, still kneeling, shot. Hearing the gunshot, Morgan and JJ ran to the basement door. Everyone in the basement could hear the steps from the upstairs, which signaled that Reid, Prentiss and Rossi were running down.

Sandra turned to Marks and said, nearly screaming, "Where's Roquefort and Julia?"

He gestured madly with his head. "Behind those boxes over there!"

As if on cue, Roquefort and Julia emerged from behind. Julia pulled out a gun, a Glock 17, just like the team was authorized to carry. Julia raised the gun. "I'll shoot you!"

"Julia, put down the gun! It's over!" said Sandra.

"Why?"

"Because we've caught you! We found Senator Marks, we shot Amanda. You're finished!"

Julia smiled sadly. "Then there's only one way out." She aimed the gun at her brother Roquefort and shot him. Roquefort dropped to the ground. Then she aimed the gun at Sandra. Before Julia could shoot, Sandra shot her. This all took place within three seconds.

All agents present sheathed their guns. Morgan knelt beside Seaver and, as a formality, felt for a pulse. "She's dead." He picked up her body and carried it outside.

Sandra got on her phone and called for an ambulance, along with the coroner. "Let's go outside."

Prentiss and JJ went about untying the senator from his chair. The wound on his right hand hadn't been bandaged, but neither was it bleeding. Once he was untied, Prentiss helped him up the stairs.

They were all outside on the lawn. And that was when the rest of the team showed up. A minute later, the team heard the ambulance and the coroner's vans. Hotch ran over when he saw Morgan carrying Seaver. He ran faster when he saw the blood. "What happened?"

Sandra filled him in on all that had happened while the bodies of the Unsubs were all loaded into the coroner's van, all three of them. Then the coroner loaded Seaver's body into the van as well and they drove off.

Sandra found herself thinking of the child Erica, now parentless. "Wait guys!" The voices all quieted. "Roquefort and Amanda had a kid! I'm calling Garcia."

"Office of all that is wonderful. Would you like a cookie?"

"Not right now, Garcia. What did Roquefort and Amanda do with Erica?"

Typing. "Looks like Erica is at day care."

"Send me directions. I'm going to pick her up."

"Will do," said Garcia. "But what's going to happen to her?"

"To Erica? She'll probably go into foster care or to an adoption agency."

"I just feel so bad for the little girl!"

Sandra sighed. "I know. I do too. Talk to you later, ok?"

"Over caramel macchiatos?"

"Sounds great. Talk to you later." Sandra hung up and turned to Hotch. "Amanda and Roquefort's daughter is at daycare. I'm going to pick her up, ok?"

"I'm going to go with you," said Hotch. He turned around to face the group at large. "Head back to the police station, people! Abner and I have an errand to run!"

Before the group could ask any questions, Hotch turned and walked rapidly to an SUV. Sandra hastened after him and climbed in the passenger seat.

%$%$%$%$%$

They arrived at the day care and walked through the front door to the receptionist. "We're Agents Abner and Hotchner from the FBI." They hefted their badges and stowed them when the receptionist got a look. "May we speak to the owner?"

"Yes, of course." The receptionist got up and walked to the owner's office. They heard a quick conversation. "She's right through here."

"Thank you."

Sandra and Hotch walked through the door, shook hands with the owner and sat down.

"What can I do for you, Agents?" asked the owner.

"Long story short, Erica Jones' parents are deceased and we need to take her into custody," said Hotch.

"That can't be true! I just saw them earlier today!" the owner protested.

"It is, ma'am. Believe me," said Sandra.

Sandra and Hotch explained about Amanda and Roquefort's death.

"Then what will happen to Erica?" asked the owner.

"She will go into an adoption agency or foster care," said Hotch.

In the end, they were allowed to take Erica to the station. Sandra carried Erica to the car and sat her down in the back seat. From the front seat, Hotch called child services. He hung up. "They're on their way to the station."

When Hotch, Sandra and Erica arrived, CPS wasn't the only person waiting for them. Garcia drove out from Quantico to D.C. and was waiting for them right next to CPS.

CPS looked up as the three entered the station. "Agents Hotchner and Abner." Sandra was once again holding Erica, who had fallen asleep. "Agent Garcia would like to adopt the child and has said that you would vouch for her, Agents."

Hotch took Garcia aside. "You know you can't get too involved with cases, Garcia."

"I know sir, but I think that I'm ready for a mini-me!"

After a heated discussion, the two came back to CPS and Garcia was allowed to take Erica.

A few hours later, the team (minus Garcia and Erica), got on the jet home, knowing they'd have Strauss to deal with.

%$%$%$%$%$

"It is not until you become a mother that your judgment slowly turns to compassion and understanding." –Erma Bombeck

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So what did you think? Even I didn't expect for it to end this way!


	12. A Matter of Life and Death

NOTE: I love this story so much! But here's the latest. Shall we see how the BAU is going to handle another death, especially of so new a team member? FYI, they still undergo an investigation by Strauss, but I will not be including it in here. Instead, if you would like to read it, it is chapter eight in my other CM story, the 100 Prompt Challenge. This chapter and number eight are kind of intertwined. This one takes place before the other, so number eight is essentially a continuation of this one. Here we go!

%$%$%$%$%$

"Almost everything- all external expectations, all pride, all fear of embarrassment or failure- these things just fall away in the face of death, leaving only what is truly important. Remembering that you are going to die if the best way I know to avoid the trap of thinking that you have something to lose. You are already naked. There is no reason not to follow your heart." -Steve Jobs

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra had absolutely no idea why she had been chosen to speak at Agent Ashley Seaver's funeral. She, along with the rest of the team had only known her for a few months, so why not have her mother or a different family member speak? Her father, as the whole team knew, was still in prison after a series of brutal murders. Seaver's mother was a mystery to them all. Maybe she was a mute, or mentally challenged. Whatever the situation was, they did not know.

Sandra and Nicholas had already made the choice to go to her funeral together, but they would not take Aaron. He was only five, had met Seaver only a few times and they thought he was too young to understand the implications of this _particular_ event. So they left him with Sandra's parents.

The last time the team had done anything together that wasn't a case had been Aaron's fifth birthday, just after Seaver had joined the team, three months ago in May. Now it was August. Sandra's due date, August twentieth, was fast approaching. It was the fifth. The funeral was scheduled to start in twenty minutes, at six. Afterwords, there would be a luncheon, sponsored by the BAU, held in Ashley Seaver's honor.

They pulled into the funeral home. Sandra cringed. Nicholas noticed.

"Are you alright, Love?"

Sandra smiled. "I'm just a little bit pregnant."

"Don't I know it." He shut off the car and went around to open the door for her.

"Really, Nichy," said Sandra, "You don't need to do that for me."

Nicholas cringed inwardly at her use of his hated nickname. "I can and I will." He held her hand as she climbed out, and led her to the room where Seaver's funeral was to be held. She cringed again. Nicholas looked at her, concerned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Probably just a stomach ache. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

They sat down, Sandra in the aisle seat, Nicholas next to her, and the rest of the team next to him.

The funeral started with the singing of a hymn, Sandra cringing yet again, and after a while, the priest announced, "And it is now time for Ashley's team mate and friend Sandra Abner to give the eulogy."

Sandra stood with another cringe, and walked to the pulpit next to the coffin. She took out the sheet of paper from her pocket and began to read.

"Ashley Seaver came to the BAU in a time of emotional upheaval- JJ had just left us, Emily was beginning to act very strangely, but she handled it with exactly the kind of poise and strength expected from the cadets." Sandra paused, a tear creeping down her cheek. "As the last new member of the team before Ashley joined us, I know how difficult it can be to come into a team like ours." Sandra sniffed and continued.

"In the Doyle investigation, the team, myself included, depended on her for an objective analysis- she became the rock that Dave relied on in the beginning, and the rest of us found ourselves turning to her more and more." Sandra glanced at the coffin and back at the crowd. They couldn't see her, as it was (mercifully) a closed casket service. No one should have to see their friend's cut throat at her funeral. "We were too emotionally involved. Not that Ashley didn't feel a deep sense of camaraderie to Emily, same as the rest of us, but she was able to look past it, where we just...couldn't. That's part of what made her so invaluable, then and now." Sandra felt another tear slide down her cheek and swallowed past the lump in her throat to finish.

"I feel proud to have known her in our brief tenure together on the team and I hope that we can move forward from this day with the same poise and strength that made Ashley Seaver who she was.

"Thank you."

Sandra stepped down and walked back to her seat, cringing as she went. Nicholas turned to her. "You've been cringing a _lot _lately, Love."

"I know, Nicholas. Probably just a stomach ache."

The service ended soon after. Everyone went to the next room, and sat down. Sandra sat between Nicholas and Garcia. "You've been cringing lots, my dove," said Garcia.

"I noticed this earlier," said Nicholas, concerned.

"Sandra, how much earlier?" asked Garcia, growing excited.

"In the last hour," said Sandra, cringing again, "I'd say once every nine minutes."

Hotch came over, noticing her discomfort. "You ok?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Garcia, growing more excited by the minute.

"I thought it was a stomach ache!"

"Newsflash, you're going into labor!" exclaimed Garcia.

Nicholas stood up rapidly and pulled out Sandra's chair.

Garcia followed. "Ladies and gentlemen, you'll have to excuse us!"

Morgan looked over. "What's going on?"

_I love this line, _thought Garcia. "I'm not a doctor, I don't even play one on tv, but miss Sandra is going into labor!"

%$%$%$%$%$

The team, along with Sandra's family, were clustered in the waiting room. Nicholas stayed in the room with Sandra and held her hand the whole way through.

At long last, after nine long hours of labor, Nicholas came out of the room and asked for Aaron, Patrick, Joanne, and Sandra's brothers Nicholas and William to come with him. He led them back and after a while, all except Aaron left.

Patrick and Joanne sat back in the waiting room, but Sandra's brothers had to leave.

"She'd like to see you all," said Nicholas to the team, standing in the doorway. He led them all back to her room, Garcia at the back of the procession, holding a few balloons and a teddy bear.

They came in and saw Sandra sitting upright on a bunch of pillows, holding a pink bundle. Garcia squealed, though trying to keep it quiet. "She's too adorable!"

Sandra smiled. "You're still in your funeral clothes." She glanced at the team. "All of you."

"Pen held us hostage here so we could see you," said JJ with an exhausted smile.

Sandra glanced at the clock. "It's three thirty in the morning! You guys need to get some sleep!"

Hotch smiled. "We will, I can promise you, we will."

"What's her name?" asked JJ.

"We decided on one name each, first and middle," said Nicholas.

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" said Morgan.

"What's her name?" asked Rossi, more calmly than the rest.

"Ashley Anna," said Sandra.

The whole room seemed to dim for just a moment.

"It's beautiful," said Reid.

Silence.

"Well, now they've seen you, so I will relinquish my hold on the team so they can catch some much needed shut eye!" Garcia grinned. "Have a good sleep and congratulations, my pretty."

Sandra chuckled. "You too, Garcia."

As the team started to file out, Sandra spoke once again. "Hotch, Jayje, could you guys come here for a minute?"

Jolted from their half asleep stroll, the two stayed. Aaron stirred slightly in his sleep.

"Nicholas and I were talking and we'd like the two of you to be Ashley's god parents," said Sandra.

Hotch and JJ were momentarily stunned, but they recovered quickly.

"I'd be honored," said JJ.

Hotch smiled again. "As would I."

Sandra grinned. "Twice in one night, Hotch. That _has_ to be a miracle!"

Now he looked confused. "What is?"

Sandra laughed. "You smiled twice in one night!"

The whole room enjoyed a nice laugh.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Sandra.

"Sure," said Hotch. He walked to Sandra and picked Ashley up, careful to hold her little head. After a moment, Hotch said, "She's beautiful." A minute later, he handed Ashley to JJ.

"She looks just like you!" JJ smiled.

Nicholas grinned. "Let's hope she doesn't grow out of that!" Everyone laughed. JJ held Ashley for a moment longer, then handed her back to Sandra.

"Good night, Sandra," said JJ. "Congrats."

"See you back at work in a few weeks," said Hotch with another smile.

_That _has_ to be a record._

%$%$%$%$%$

_That might just be the happiest I've ever seen her..._

_With all of the horror we deal with every day, and Seaver's funeral, I'm glad the team got to experience something as beautiful as a new baby._

_All I know is that while she's gone, there'll be a big hole in the team, at least for me. And maybe for the rest. But I don't know. I want to try and visit her, but I can't go alone...I'd have to take at least one other person with me. But no one knows how I feel about Sandra._

_At least, I hope not._

_Well, maybe Rossi. He knows me well enough. But I don't think I've shown anything to show that I feel that way. Or maybe I have. But in some ways, he's the best damn Profiler we have. In others, not so much. But I think he might know. If anyone finds out, I hope for my sake, it's him._

_At least David Rossi can be discrete._

%$%$%$%$%$

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." -Seneca

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So...what did everyone think? For future reference, Aaron's godparents are Sandra's brother William and Nicholas' sister Renee. And as we just saw, Hotch and JJ are Ashley's. And even though I hate Seaver's character, I surprised myself in naming Sandra's daughter after her. I really did not expect that.


	13. An Impossible Choice

NOTE: I know I updated this story yesterday or the day before, but there are some key points I'd like to address. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! This one is an extra bridge chapter, but will contain hints of their new case. Anyway, onward!

%$%$%$%$%$

"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks." -Arthur Miller

%$%$%$%$%$

"I put you on that case because I wanted information. Obviously, it didn't work out as planned, but it's time for you to pay back your dues, Agents." Strauss paused. "I couldn't ask Agent Levin to do this for me; she's too close with Agent Abner." She looked them straight in the eyes. "Now, what can you tell me?"

"About which agent, Ma'am?" asked the agent. "I was with Garcia the whole time. I never saw anyone else."

"But you did talk to people on the phone, Analyst Lynch!" said Strauss.

Abashed, Kevin Lynch looked away.

"And you, Agent Todd. What can _you _tell me?"

Jordan Todd looked at her boss straight in the eye and told as there was to be told.

%$%$%$%$%$

The past few weeks had been the best and the worst for Sandra. Nicholas still had to go to classes, but luckily, he only had a few classes this term. And it was finals time, so he was almost done with that. Sandra had been home with the kids while Nicholas was in class one afternoon when the doorbell rang. Sandra had just put the baby down for a nap and cursed as she heard crying coming from the nursery, where Ashley had been laid down. "Coming! Just a sec!" called Sandra as the bell rang again. She went to the other room, picked up the baby and started for the door. Aaron ran ahead of her.

"Let me get it, Mommy!"

Sandra smiled. "Ok, Honey." She let Aaron walk ahead, and stopped to rock Ashley. "Shhhh, it'll be ok." Ashley stopped crying for a moment and started again with renewed intensity. Sandra looked over and saw that Aaron hadn't answered the door yet. The bell rang again. "Aaron, don't answer it."

"Ok, Mommy."

Sandra went back to the living room and grabbed a pacifier for Ashley. The baby immediately stopped crying. Relieved, Sandra went to the door. "Open the door, Aaron."

Aaron did.

Standing there were the rest of the BAU women- JJ, Garcia and Abby.

"Hey!" Sandra quickly hugged each of them, careful not to squish Ashley. "Come in!"

As they came in, Sandra thought she saw a flash of light from across the street. _I must be seeing things._ She closed the door. "Aaron, would you like to go play in the back yard?"

Aaron nodded enthusiastically and ran out the back door.

"He is too cute!" Garcia squealed.

The rest quickly agreed. The BAU women went into the living room. "Let me put Ashley in her crib. Be right back." Sandra was back in a moment and sat in her favorite chair. "Hotch give you guys the day off?"

JJ shook her head. "Strangely enough, it was Strauss."

"You're kidding!"

"No. She said something about us deserving a break," said JJ.

"When you come back, I'd be on my toes," said Abby.

"So where's Nicholas?" asked Garcia.

"In class. He could only get two weeks off from work," said Sandra.

"Good, because we need to talk to you," said JJ.

"About what?" asked Sandra.

"About Hotch. We think..." said JJ, pausing in order to choose her words with care.

"We think he needs to get laid. Big time." Garcia always had a way with words.

"More specifically, we think he needs some love in his life," said Abby.

"How can I help?" asked Sandra, leaning forward.

"We have one other person with us. Let me go get her," said Abby.

"I'll leave the front door unlocked," said Sandra.

Not a minute later, the front door opened and closed again. Sandra heard the locks and then some rapid foot steps. Abby emerged a second later, and right behind her was Agent Julia Levin.

"Julia!" Sandra jumped up and hugged her friend. "Please, sit down!"

Julia smiled and sat down next to Abby on the couch.

"And you think this is a good idea?" asked Julia.

"I do," said Sandra, approvingly.

"Honestly, Hotch has been through so much the last couple of years. We all have. But he's never gotten back in the dating world, and we think it's high time he does," said Abby.

"What's our plan?" asked Sandra.

"Two words," said Julia.

"Blind date," said Abby.

"That'll never work! He wouldn't want to!" protested Sandra.

"That's why you'll take him with Nicholas. Say it's a double date!" said Garcia.

Sandra crossed her arms. "No way that'll work."

"Then we'll say it's a high profile meeting," said JJ.

Sandra was beginning to see how it'd work. "I can see that."

"And a while later, you discreetly leave, but in really, you'll just be at a different table," said Garcia.

"Do you think we should get the guys involved?" asked Sandra.

"Already done," said JJ. "Rossi's using some connection of his to get a reservation at a nice restaurant for a week from now, Morgan and Reid are in on it, but they're not sure how they can help."

Sandra nodded, seeing potential. "This might actually work. Well, since I get back on Monday...Wait. How did you know when I get back?" asked Sandra.

"I looked it up," said Garcia sheepishly.

"Ok, then," said Sandra. "Do we have any cases on Monday?"

"One," said JJ. "We've been told to brief you early so you'd be up to speed when you got back."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Another one in this area," said Abby.

"Go on," said Sandra.

"Hold on a sec. Julia, since you're not part of the BAU, would you mind leaving?" asked JJ.

"Not at all. I'll watch your son in the back," said Julia.

Once the sliding glass door was shut tightly, Abby continued. "It's a serial killer."

"Ok. What does he or she do?"

"The Unsub kills mothers who have just given birth," said Abby. "But even though the victimology is very different from you, we still think you may be in danger."

"What about the babies?" asked Sandra.

"They aren't found," said JJ.

"And why is the vicimology different from me?"

"So far, all the victims have been younger, the oldest being twenty five and the youngest eighteen," said JJ.

"How many?"

"Three women have been killed so far."

"What else is different about them?"

"The women are all blonde, all have blue eyes and all are single," said Abby.

"And you guys still think I'm somehow in danger?" asked Sandra. "I don't see how."

"It's us being paranoid," said JJ.

"We've lost too many team members this year," said Garcia. She turned to JJ. "And I'd call it being cautious!"

"Ok Garcia," said JJ.

"The point is, Hotch, and we agree, doesn't want to take any chances," said Abby.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sandra.

"We discussed this earlier today," began JJ, "and Hotch wants one of two things: either one or two of us to stay with you for the duration of this case, or for you to stay with one of us. And by one of us, he doesn't mean just us," she said, motioning to the BAU women. "He means _any_ team member."

"But if I stay here, it could put my family in danger!" said Sandra.

"He thinks the best option would be for you to stay somewhere else," said Abby.

"But I can't leave Ashley, Aaron and Nicholas!"

"I know and he also said to tell you that he's sorry, but that it was something he thought was needed," said JJ. "I know it's an impossible choice-" JJ began.

"Out of any of you, I think JJ and Hotch understand the best," said Sandra. "When do I have to decide?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Within the hour," said JJ. "Hotch wants to finalize the plans as soon as he can."

"I need to call Nicholas." Sandra got up, walked into the other room and called Nicholas.

%$%$%$%$%$

"Class dismissed!" Nicholas exclaimed. "I'll get you guys back your final grades sometime over the weekend, so make sure to check the website!" His phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw who it was. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Are you done with class?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I need you to come home now."

"Everything all right?" asked Nicholas as he began to pack up. "Are the kids all right?"

"The kids are fine, but I need to talk to you."

"Are _you _all right?"

"I'm...sort of fine. I can't tell you over the phone. It's C.I."

Nicholas paled as he heard the abbreviation. "C.I.? I'll be right over." _C.I. is never a good thing... _C.I. was their abbreviation for "classified information", code for having something to do with Sandra's work at the BAU that couldn't be discussed on the phone.

Nicholas hurried home. He unlocked the door twenty minutes later, only to find the BAU women in the living room. "Where is she?"

"I don't know where, but she's in the house. I'd look in your bed room," said JJ.

Nicholas thanked her and dashed up the stairs. She wasn't in the bed room, but he thought he knew where. He checked the nursery. Sure enough, that's where she was, rocking back and forth in the chair, holding Ashley protectively.

"What's wrong?"

Sandra explained as quickly as she could. "It's an impossible choice! What should I do?"

"Do what's best for the family," said Nicholas. "I know it'll be painful, but I know you'll make the right choice."

%$%$%$%$%$

"Parents can only give good advice or put them on the right paths, but the final forming of a person's character lies in their own hands." -Anne Frank

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I love this quote!


	14. Mentuition

NOTE: This story is taking all the attention away from all of my other stories. XD But is that necessarily a bad thing? Nope. Not in the slightest. But my other stories need love too! So does Hotch, come to think of it. Well, we'll take care of that soon, now won't we? So, a little clarification. This takes place after Prentiss "dies". But I won't be ignoring that. You'll see how I'll deal with that soon enough.

%$%$%$%$%$

"It is not always what we know or analyzed before we make a decision that makes it a great decision. It is what we do after we make the decision to implement and execute it that makes it a good decision." -William Pollard

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra put Ashley down in the crib and came downstairs with Nicholas. They sat down on the couch next to each other, across from the BAU women. She gripped Nicholas' hand for support. "I'm going to stay here."

JJ began to speak again, but Sandra held up her hand. "The victimology is too different. Do I look twenty-five? Wait, don't answer that. I'm also not blonde."

"You still fit half of the profile," said Abby.

"Even so-"

"We think Hotch is making the right choice," said Garcia firmly. "Right, Ladies? He doesn't want to ignore his own brand of intuition. 'Mentuition', I guess. I don't know what he calls it. Never mind. Anyway, I think he's absolutely right!"

"Still overcautious," Sandra noted.

"But a good kind of overcautious," said Nicholas.

"Ok. Since you're staying here, I'm going to call Hotch and get him and the team on speaker."

"Are they still at work?" asked Sandra.

"Yeah. They sent us to fill you in," said Abby.

As they spoke, JJ got out her phone and dialed the team.

"Hotchner."

"It's JJ. I'm putting this on speaker." She clicked a button and put the phone on the table.

"Who's there?" asked Hotch.

"Me, Glazer, Abner, Garcia and Nicholas," said JJ.

"What did she say?" asked Morgan.

"I'm staying home guys. The victimology isn't close enough for me to be a viable target for this Unsub," said Sandra. "I don't think I'm in much danger at all."

"Well, one other thing we could try is having Abner and her family stay at my house," said Rossi. At the BAU, he got some stares. "That way, if she is a target, she's not where the Unsub suspects it; and at the same time, she can be close to her family and safe too."

"Rossi, are you sure?" asked Hotch.

"I have plenty of room," said Rossi. "That and it's pretty out of the way."

"I like it," said Hotch. _But does Sandra?_

"I do too," said Sandra. "It gives us all what we want. What do you think, Nicholas?"

"I like it."

"Since we're going with this plan," began Hotch, "I'd like all of the Abners to come to the BAU as soon as you can come."

%$%$%$%$%$

Back at the BAU, after they'd hung up, Hotch turned to Rossi. "How are we getting the Abners to your house?"

"They can stay at the office until eight. It's already three, almost four," said Rossi.

"And I'd also like someone else to stay with you, if that's all right with you," said Hotch.

"That's fine. I have plenty of space," said Rossi.

"Good. Morgan, would you mind?" asked Hotch, gesturing at Rossi.

"Not at all," he replied.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra and family arrived not too long after. Nicholas and the kids were set up in Hotch's office after Nicholas had been filled in on the situation. The team went into the conference room and got down to business.

Pictures of the victims were on the board, their names underneath. Kimberly Barclay, Sofia Geiger and Erin Burns. Ages twenty, eighteen and twenty-five, respectively. Just as JJ'd told her, all three had blonde hair and blue eyes. Sandra turned to JJ and said, "If anything, _you_ fit the Unsub's criteria more than I do."

"But I haven't just given birth." said JJ.

"And I don't have blonde hair," retorted Sandra.

"Moving on," said Morgan. "What do we think he does with the babies?"

"Well, what do we know about the births?" asked Abby.

They got Garcia on the line. "Your friendly neighborhood oracle of all things knowable and unknowable; at your service."

"We need everything on the births of the victims' babies," said JJ.

"Well," said Garcia after a minute, "I can tell you that all three mothers were on estrogen therapy for POF."

"What's POF?" asked Morgan.

"Premature Ovarian Failure," answered Garcia.

"But how could they still have kids?" asked Abby.

"Artificial insemination," said Garcia. "All three women had embryos implanted."

The team nodded in comprehension.

"That's a pretty specific victimology," said Sandra. "What's the M.O.?"

Wordlessly, JJ clicked the remote and the quite gruesome crime scene pictures appeared on screen. The women were each sprawled on the ground, ligature marks quite visible on the wrists and ankles. Sandra recoiled as her eye drifted down, towards the womens' groin. They were a bloody mess of torn flesh.

"And they died from blood loss?" asked Sandra, slightly disgusted.

"How else?" asked Rossi. "Someone cuts open...that particular area, at that point, I'd be glad to be dead."

"At that point, it _would_ be a blessing in disguise," said Reid. "Wounds located in the groin can be quite traumatic."

"Ok, this is getting too grody for my ears. Is there anything else you need me for?"

"How close were the births and deaths?" asked Hotch.

Pause. "Two days."

"That's standard," said Sandra. "After a vaginal birth, you're supposed to stay in the hospital for two days."

"For a c-section, it's three days," said JJ.

"But how does the Unsub get a hold of the women?" asked Abby.

"I'm gonna go now, my pretties. Call me if you need anything," said Garcia.

"Can I still call anyway? And does it have to be PG?" asked Morgan.

"Oh Sugar, for you, I'll do NC-17," said Garcia. "Quantico's Queen of All That is Beautiful and Epic out!"

"Remind me to have her drug tested," said Hotch.

"You remember how that turned out last time, Aaron," said Rossi. "They did the test five times because they were sure they had it wrong. You remember how pissed off she was."

"Let's say we did and don't," said Hotch.

"Probably a wise idea," said Abby.

There was a pause.

"I'd say the Unsub is a woman," said Reid. "Think of it. There's practically an aversion to sex here! I'd say she was either a rape victim, or someone who failed to have a child."

"Makes sense. There's obviously no sexual pleasure, but cutting out the womb could be considered symbolic for an abortion," said Morgan. "Maybe our Unsub was forced to have an abortion by an outside influence, or she got one and regretted it afterwords."

"All of those profile very differently," said Hotch. "We'll need more information about the wounds. Morgan, you and Glazer go to the morgue and see what you can learn."

They nodded and left the room.

"I'd say she stalks her victims for at least half of the pregnancy," said Reid. "She probably also has access to information about a large number of people."

"What about a survey company?" asked Sandra.

"She'd have access to so much material," said JJ.

"That just means we'll have to find her before she kills again," said Hotch.

"How much time between each victim?" asked Sandra.

"One week."

"How long has it been since Erin Burnes was killed?"

"Six days."

%$%$%$%$%$

"One forges one's style on the terrible anvil of daily deadlines." -Emile Zola

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I have a feeling that this'll be a short case. I'm eager to get to some more monumental things.


	15. Regulations, Shmegulations

NOTE: I just wanted to take this moment to thank everyone who reads, whether you review or not. It means a lot to see that people read this story. Thanks a bunch! So, has anyone else seen or heard anything at all about season seven? I've heard we'll be seeing Prentiss, Strauss and Sergio in the premiere. And that throughout the season, we'll be seeing more of our favorite Section Chief, Erin Strauss. Now, I dunno about the rest of you, but I love Strauss' character and I'd love to see something about her family life. There's so much potential! Anyway, let me know if any of you guys found any spoilers for season seven. I can't wait! The quote in the beginning should have been in the last chapter! XD

%$%$%$%$%$

"Total paranoia is total awareness." -Charles Manson

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra excused herself from the table. She needed to get away for a few minutes. Or ten. "I'll be right back." She walked over to Garcia's lair and chuckled as usual when she saw the sign: "Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst, Behavioral Analysis Unit". Pasted below was a sign that read: "Office of Supreme Genius. No noobs allowed!"

Sandra knocked.

"This is the Office of the Tech Goddess! Enter, mortal!"

Sandra opened the door. "That sign can't be regulation."

"Regulations, shmegulations. Sit down!"

"How's Erica been?"

"She's at day care now. I wish I could take her here, but you know..." Garcia gestured at her many screens.

Sandra smiled. "I understand. She's adjusting well though?"

"As well as can be expected, I think, given the circumstances. Whatcha doin' in here?"

"I needed a break."

"Case hittin' home?"

Sandra nodded. "A little."

Garcia suddenly stood up and hugged Sandra. "It'll be ok! You'll catch this sick bastard!"

"I'm not worried about catching her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, it's a woman. But I can't help thinking what she does with the babies."

%$%$%$%$%$

Morgan and Abby arrived at the morgue and were quickly shown into the right room.

"Aside from the 'obvious'," said Morgan with air quotes, "did you find anything?"

"Aside from the ligature marks on the wrists and ankles and the womb wound, doxacurium chloride," said the M.E. "And these marks on the insides of their elbows."

"So the Unsub paralyzes the victims so she can subdue them," said Morgan.

"How does she slip them the drug?" asked Abby, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the BAU's number.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra came back into the conference room just as the team answered the phone.

"Hotch, traces of doxacurium chloride were found in all three bodies," said Abby.

"En Anglais, s'il vous plait?" asked Sandra.

Rossi smiled.

"What?" asked Abby.

"I was asking for it in English, but in French," said Sandra, crossing her arms.

"Oh."

"You and Reid are only geniuses in English."

"So I've been told," said Abby. "Anyway, doxacurium chloride is a neuromuscular blocking drug. It's only available by prescription and it's an iv only drug used for-"

"Skeletal muscle relaxation during surgery," finished Reid.

"Exactly," sighed Abby.

"Thanks for that. Get back here," said Hotch. "We need to build a profile."

"Got it," said Morgan. "On our way." He hung up.

"So how does the Unsub slip the victims the drugs?" asked Rossi.

"Well, if she stalks them, which I find highly likely, by the way," started Reid, "then I think she breaks in."

"Well, it makes sense. All the victims were single, so there wouldn't be another person in the house," said JJ. "And they wouldn't have dogs either, because the dog would bark if there was an intruder."

"True," said Sandra.

Morgan and Abby walked back in.

"Do we know anything about age?" asked Rossi.

"I'd say she's in the same age bracket as our victims, so ages eighteen to twenty five," said Sandra.

Reid got up and wrote that on the board.

They got Garcia on the line. "You've reached the office of the supreme tech goddess of the FBI! Bow before my digital might!"

"Where were each of the victims found?" asked JJ.

"All in their homes. Specifically, the living room," said Garcia.

"And who in the states surrounding DC, who has a prescription for doxacurium chloride?" asked Hotch.

"You'll need to give me some time on that, my fine furry friends. How can I narrow this down?"

"Narrow it by women only, who are between the ages of eighteen to thirty," said Hotch, "And who've had an abortion at ages eighteen to twenty five."

"Oh sweety, that gave me only four results," said Garcia.

"Give us their medical files," said Hotch. "And don't call me sweety."

"Can I still call you Bossman and G-Man?" asked Garcia, sounding slightly put off.

"Sure," said Hotch.

"Baby Girl, you can call me anything, anytime," said Morgan.

"Oh, my statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder, you name the time and the place," said Garcia.

"You got it, Sweet Thang."

She hung up.

"Sweet thang?" asked JJ with a laugh.

"Yes," said Morgan, completely unabashed.

Garcia came in a moment later with a stack of four files. "Good luck with this, my pretties." She plopped them down on the table and left.

"Reid, you take this one," said Hotch, tossing him the thickest one. He distributed the other two to Rossi and Abby. "Morgan, you act as scribe. Write their names on the board and record useful information."

"What about you three?" asked Morgan of Hotch, gesturing to him, JJ and Sandra.

"I'll help as needed. Abner, go check on your family," said Hotch. "Take twenty minutes and be back here at six o'clock sharp."

"Thank you sir, I will," said Sandra, walking out of the room. She opened the door to Hotch's office as quietly as she could and stifled a giggle.

Nicholas was asleep, pinned to the couch on his side by Aaron. Ashley was safely in her portable playpen, using a stuffed animal that she'd gotten as a pillow. She smiled, waled over to Nicholas and knelt by him. She kissed his forehead and he stirred in his sleep. "Just a few more minutes, Mummy..."

"Nicholas, it's me."

He opened his eyes. "I thought you were working."

"I am. Hotch gave me twenty minutes to check on you guys. And don't move. Aaron will fall if you do."

"Could you move him for me?"

"Without waking him up? I can try." Sandra stood up and picked Aaron up. The boy stirred in his sleep. Sandra laid him down again on the squishy chair in the other corner. He didn't wake up. Sandra kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't believe you fell asleep!" Sandra was still whispering.

"Couldn't help myself," said Nicholas, yawning.

Sandra laughed quietly. "How long have the kids been asleep? We've only been here for two hours."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I dunno...maybe a half hour?"

"Well I'm glad you all are getting some sleep," said Sandra.

"How's the case going?"

"It's difficult to say."

"Difficult as in..." Nicholas gestured with his hands.

"As in classified."

"Ah."

Sandra looked at the clock. 5:57. "I've got to get going now, Hun.."

Nicholas kissed her. "I know. Catch this sick bastard."

"Will do." Sandra stopped by Aaron and kissed him again, and picked Ashley up, held her briefly, kissed her again, and handed her to Nicholas as the baby started to wake. Nicholas rocked her in his arms. "I'll be back later on, ok?"

"Ok, Love." Nicholas continued to rock Ashley back to sleep.

Sandra closed the door quietly and came back to the conference room. The board was slowly but surely being filled.

Katie Ramos. Age nineteen. Has chronic seizures.

Anya Sumner. Age twenty. Raped at age sixteen. No pregnancy.

Hayley Simmons. Age twenty-two. Diagnosed with POF at age nineteen.

Pamela Zeigler. Age twenty-five. Raped at age eighteen; was still living at home when it happened. Parents forced her to have an abortion.

"I'm thinking that Pamela is our most likely match," said Hotch. He called Garcia. "Garcia, we'll need everything you have about Pamela Zeigler. Where does she live?"

"In an apartment," said Garcia.

"Any roommates?" asked Sandra.

"She lives with a woman named Melissa Atkinson in an apartment." Garcia gave the address.

"Where does she work?" asked JJ.

"Whole Foods on P Street in DC," said Garcia.

"What kind of car does she have?" asked Morgan.

"An old beat up '64 Mercury Comet. Am I the only one who wants to make a Harry Potter reference?" asked Garcia.

"No," said Sandra.

"Cell phone?" asked Reid.

"Tracking," said Garcia. Pause. "She's at work right now!"

"Garcia, send us the directions. Let's go!" Hotch ran out of the room.

They hung up and ran after Hotch.

%$%$%$%$%$

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Sandra, Abby, Morgan and Reid all climbed into the SUV, Hotch driving, and they sped off, lights and siren going. A tense thirty-nine minutes later, they arrive at the Whole Foods. Hotch stopped the SUV. "Morgan, you know what to do."

He nodded and got out of the car. He walked to the store and asked for a manager. One quickly came over. "How may I help you, sir?"

"My name is SSA Derek Morgan with the FBI. I need to know if Pamela Zeigler is here," said Morgan as he showed the woman his credentials.

"She's right over there," said the manager, pointing to an aisle.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am," said Morgan as he walked over to her. "Pamela, my name is Derek Morgan. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"My manager won't like that."

"I talked to her. She said it's all right."

Pamela shrugged and followed him out of the store. Once outside, Morgan pushed her against the wall and cuffed her as he read her her rights. He led her to the SUV. A squad car had arrived in the five minutes or so that Morgan was inside. He put her in the back and said to the cops in the front, "Put her in an interrogation room. We want to speak with her."

"Got it, Agent."

%$%$%$%$%$

The team stood outside the interrogation room where Pamela had been placed.

"All right. Who's going in?" asked JJ after a minute.

"Abner and Rossi," said Hotch.

They nodded and went in.

"Pamela, I can't help you if you won't be talk with me," said Rossi, sitting down. Sandra paced menacingly in the background.

Pamela stayed silent.

"Pamela..." Rossi glanced seemingly nervously at Sandra, who crossed her arms. "I need you to answer me."

Still she stayed silent.

Sandra stopped behind Pamela's chair and put her hands on the corners. "Answer him." Sandra growled.

"He hasn't asked me a question," said Pamela.

"She's right, you know, Abner." Rossi crossed his arms.

"So ask her the fucking question, Old Man."

Outside, Hotch and the others looked at one another. "Are they really doing the good cop, bad cop routine?" asked JJ rhetorically.

"We don't know much about her, so it may work. We'll just have to wait and see," said Hotch, crossing his arms.

Rossi paused. "What did you do with the babies?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Pamela.

"The babies. The women you killed just gave birth to them!" said Sandra. She leaned down and put her head near Pamela's ear. "Answer him. Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sandra stood up in anger and pushed Pamela's chair towards the table angrily. "Tell the truth!"

"What truth!"

Sandra took the file from Rossi's hands and put the pictures of both the crime scenes and pictures of the victims pre-mortem in front of Pamela on the desk. "Do you recognize these women?" Sandra pointed to one. "This is Sofia Geiger! She was only eighteen years old!"

"She was a bitch and a liar," muttered Pamela.

"So you _do_ know these women," said Sandra menacingly.

"No, she doesn-" Rossi began.

"Don't defend her! She killed these women and she knows it!" Sandra raised her voice. She pointed down to another picture. "This is Sofia at her high school graduation! She was going to go to Georgetown!"

"On a bribe." Pamela crossed her arms.

"Why did you kill these women? Is it because you couldn't get knocked up?" Sandra shook her head in disgust.

Pamela's arm began to shake.

"Hey, Abner, you don't need to go there!" Rossi reached out to grab Pamela's hand, but Sandra swatted it away.

"Don't baby her! This woman is a cold blooded killer and you know it too!" Sandra pointed to another picture. "This is Kimberly Barclay! She was about to graduate with her Associate's!"

"It-it was a farce!"

"You're going to argue with me?"

"Her d-degree was a farce!"

"She was twenty!"

"She was a bitch!"

"And this," said Sandra pointing at another picture, "was Erin Burns!"

"Stop!" Pamela began to shake harder.

"You killed these women! Admit it!"

"Stop it Abner! Her baby-"

Pamela turned to Rossi, eyes filling with tears of rage. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BABY!"

"It was a rape baby!" Sandra yelled.

"Stop it Abner!"

"Your parents didn't want to live with the shame of their only grandchild being the result of rape!" She glared at Pamela.

"No..."

"Because they knew you could never find love!"

"No..."

"You wanted to keep the baby, didn't you? Your parents hated you, so you needed to find love somewhere!" Sandra shook the chair again.

Pamela shook more. "It wasn't my fault!"

"These women would have made great parents!"

"Stop it!"

"But you took that chance away!" Sandra slammed both hands on the table. "Didn't you?"

"All right!"

Sandra was about to yell again, but Rossi cut across her. "Let her talk!" He turned to Pamela. "What were you going to say?"

By now, Pamela was crying. "It was me!"

"What did you do?"

"I killed them!"

"Who did you kill?" Sandra stalked around to the other side of the table.

"I killed them!"

"The names! Give me the fucking names!"

"Kimberly Barclay, Sofia Geiger and Erin Burns! I killed them!"

"Abner, sit down," said Rossi.

"No! I have one last question for you, missy."

"Anything!"

"What did you do with their babies?" Sandra glared at Pamela, both hands plastered against the table, making the gestures as threatening as possible.

Silence.

"What did you do?"

"They're at..." She paused.

"Where, dammit!"

"My..."

"Your what, Pamela?" asked Rossi before Sandra could.

"My house."

"Where?"

"In the back..."

From the outside, Hotch said, "She's had enough." He came in and gestured to Sandra and Rossi. "Come on, you two."

Sandra and Rossi followed him out. Hotch closed the door behind them, leaving a quietly sobbing Pamela in the room behind them.

"Good job in there, Abner and Rossi," said Hotch.

"Don't say that until we have our hands on the babies," said Sandra. "Let's go!"

%$%$%$%$%$

"I have been impressed with the urgency of doing. Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Being willing is not enough; we must do." -Leonardo da Vinci

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So how was my good cop, bad cop routine? For this interrogation, I replied heavily on episode 4x13 "Bloodline", despite the differences in the Unsubs. Next chapter, we'll see the babies.


	16. Absoposilutely

NOTE: I've got some really great stuff planned for this story and the 100 Prompt Challenge! I can't wait to write it~

%$%$%$%$%$

"Babies are always more trouble than you thought - and more wonderful." -Charles Osgood

%$%$%$%$%$

The team all piled into two SUVs and sped off to Pamela Zeigler's house. Sandra, in the front seat, nervously gripped the handle above the window, which was her known nervous tick. JJ, who was sitting behind her, laid her hand on Sandra's shoulder. "It'll be ok."

Sandra nodded confidently. "I hope so."

It wasn't much longer before the team arrived at Pamela's house. They got onto the lawn. "Ok, I want half of us to go to the house, and half to the shed." He pointed to Reid, JJ, Morgan and Sandra. "To the shed. The rest of us, go to the house. Rossi, you take the top floor, Abby, you take the bottom. Let's go!"

At once, Rossi and Abby followed Hotch as he ran to the house. They flanked the door. "Melissa Atkinson! FBI! Open up!" Hotch yelled it at the door. There was no response. He nodded to Rossi, who kicked the door down.

Back on the lawn, meanwhile, Reid, JJ, Morgan and Sandra ran to the back yard. "Fan out. Make sure she wasn't lying," said JJ.

They fanned out and search the yard, but to no avail. "To the shed. Enter quietly. That means no door bashing, Morgan," said Reid.

They flanked the door and Sandra opened it. "Shit."

%$%$%$%$%$

Back at the house, Hotch had already cleared the middle floor, Rossi was just coming down the stairs, and Abby was ascending the stairs from the basement. "All clear?" asked Hotch. Abby and Rossi nodded. "Then let's go to the shed."

Hotch led the way through the middle floor to the back door. They ran across the lawn to the shed.

%$%$%$%$%$

Sandra and JJ were in front of the four. The shed was a bit bigger than it looked from the outside. That, and it was a big mess.

_Must be because they're mothers and they're taking this personally, _thought Reid.

Eventually, they made it to the back of the shed and stopped in their tracks. In a rocking chair sat Melissa Atkinson, brown hair falling out of her bandana, eyes crazy. She held a baby in her arms and two were behind her in bassinets. As they neared Melissa, she put a finger against her lips and shushed them. "You don't want to wake Travis." And she smiled.

"Melissa-" Sandra began.

"Stop it. I always knew you'd come and take this away..." said Melissa, almost wistfully.

"Why don't you give us the babies? We can talk about it," said JJ.

"You'd never take care of them the way I could," said Melissa, staring JJ straight in the eyes.

"Yes, we could, Melissa." JJ motioned to Sandra and herself. "We both have kids. We know how to take care of them."

"How could anyone love Travis the same way that I do?"

"His grandparents can," said Sandra.

Menacingly, Melissa said, "Don't give me that. I'm Travis' mother."

"No you're not, Melissa. Travis' mom is Erin Burns," said JJ.

"What you've been doing is wrong; you must know that," said Sandra.

"This is all I have left," said Melissa, beginning to cry.

"Why is that?" asked JJ.

"I...I have cancer. It didn't show until just recently..." A tear slid down her face. "It's...inoperable. Do you understand?"

"You I don't," said Sandra.

"You couldn't anyway...my husband kicked me out after he found out," said Melissa. She sniffed. "He hates me...Once he found out that I couldn't get pregnant, he kicked me out. I'm lucky that Pamela took me in."

JJ sheathed her gun and knelt by Melissa's side. JJ put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with sad eyes. "I could never understand the pain you're going through, Melissa. But I want you to know that I really am sorry."

Melissa's face got more and more wet with tears. She began to shake.

"But I need you to think about the babies," said JJ. "You've had them for a few weeks. Let their families take care of them."

"I would have been a wonderful mother..."

"Then prove it. Let them go." JJ held her hands out for Travis.

Surprising everyone, Melissa nodded. She kissed Travis on the forehead and handed him to JJ. "Do you think they'll remember me?"

"Travis and the others will remember you, Melissa. You showed them love and you cared. That's a part of them now, and they will always ask about you," said JJ.

Melissa looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Do you really believe that?"

JJ nodded. "I do."

Sandra held out her hand for Melissa. She took it, and Sandra helped her up.

%$%$%$%$%$

Back at the station, the Burns family sat in one corner, the Geigers stood in another and the Barclays stood next to the Geigers. All had confused and slightly angry looks on their faces. Abby, Morgan and Reid stayed in the conference room, holding Travis, Eva and Mackenzie with Rossi and Hotch while Sandra and JJ went outside to talk to the families.

As the two agents approached the families, all six of them came together.

Sandra and JJ walked over to them. "The reason I asked all of you to come by is because we recovered the babies. Closest living relatives should get custody," said JJ.

"We've already matched their DNA to yours," said Sandra. "Would you like to meet them?"

At once, all the women teared up and the men looked shell shocked. All nodded and followed Sandra and JJ into the conference room. Eva was handed to the Barclays, Mackenzie to the Geigers and Travis to the Burns. In the end, all of the babies went home with their grandparents.

%$%$%$%$%$

In the SUV back to Quantico, Sandra had a thought. "I had an idea."

From the driver's seat, Hotch asked what it was.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner? All of us, including our families."

"What are you guys doing tonight?" asked Hotch to the rest of the team.

As each team member said yes, Sandra sent a quick text to Rossi and JJ, careful to keep the screen away from Hotch's line of sight. _Is the plan in motion?_

In the rear view mirror, Sandra saw Rossi and JJ smile. A few seconds later, Sandra's phone buzzed twice.

_From: David Rossi_

_About Hotch? The reservations are in place for Friday night._

_From: Jennifer Jareau_

_I think so. Make sure Julia knows._

To Rossi, she sent _Roger that. Thanks for doing this, Rossi._ To JJ, she sent _I will, as soon as I get home after dinner tonight._

Sandra's phone buzzed again. Twice.

_From: David Rossi_

_No problem. Aaron needs some love._

_From: Jennifer Jareau_

_Got it. Let's hope this works!_

Sandra sent another quick message to JJ._ Who's going to tell him that Strauss said that he needs to go to the "meeting"?_

_I'll take care of it._

Sandra sent her another message. _Tell him after dinner. He'll be annoyed about it. I'd like him to enjoy himself. _Buzz.

_From: Jennifer Jaraeu_

_I know the feeling...and we're getting to be kind of conspicuous. No more texting._

%$%$%$%$%$

They ended up going to a family style Italian restaurant. Rossi seemed happy about it and so was everyone else. Conversation was loud and boisterous, and especially celebratory. After the senators, the team had barely a chance to rest and cut loose.

Aaron, Jack and Henry had a fun time with Spencer, who was showing them all magic tricks. Sandra left about an hour in to go and change Ashely's diaper and feed her.

When she got back and put Ashley in the highchair, the food arrived. Sandra helped JJ and Hotch wrangle their respective charges for dinner. Sandra served Aaron some salad and some lasagna, saying, "Aaron, no garlic bread until I see all of the salad and at least half of the lasagna finished, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy! I like salad!" exclaimed Aaron, resulting in some surprised teammates.

"Can you tell them why you like it, Honey?"

"Because if I eat it, I'll be just like Superman!"

"And?" Sandra prompted.

"And the leprechauns won't steal my piggy bank!"

All the adults stifled a giggle and chocked on their food a little bit.

Sandra helped herself to some marinara and browned butter with mizithra cheese, which she promptly mixed together, some salad and some bread.

"Mommy, why can you have bread and I can't?" asked Aaron.

"Because I won't fill up on bread." Sandra tousled Aaron's hair and hugged him. "Now eat!"

"Ok, Mommy." Aaron gobbled up his food like he hadn't eaten in days. Sandra quickly followed his lead, but with more decorum.

Through bites of food, Rossi asked if they had a case this week.

"No, just paperwork." Hotch twirled some spaghetti onto his fork. "Our next case is on Monday."

"Why so long in between cases?" asked Reid.

"There's a backlog of paperwork," said Hotch. "I told Strauss that we wouldn't be able to get through it all without a couple of days to do it." He dipped his bread into his pasta sauce and ate it. "This is a great sauce!"

Garcia took out her camera and took a few pictures, including a great one of Hotch with his fork half way to his mouth.

After a while, dinner wound down and they decided to order dessert- a double chocolate cake. After, everyone was so full it wasn't even funny.

Just as everyone was going to bed, JJ pulled Hotch aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, JJ; what's up?" asked Hotch.

"While we were at the BAU, I ran into Strauss. She asked you and Sandra to go to a meeting on Friday," said JJ. "Well, more like ordered, but you know how she is."

Hotch nodded. "That I do. What time and where?"

JJ gave him the name of the place and the time- Friday night, 7pm. "I already told Sandra. She'll meet you there."

"Got it." Hotch wrote it down in his date book. "Tell Strauss I'll be there."

"Good. Thanks, Hotch!"

"It's no problem, JJ." Jack chose that moment to cling to Hotch's leg.

"Let's go, Daddy!"

Jessica came by. "I couldn't hold him back any longer, Aaron. I have his stuff in my car."

Hotch, Jessica and Jack left.

JJ came up to Rossi, Morgan, Sandra, Reid, Abby and Garcia and beckoned them all closer. "The plan is a-go. He's going to be there at seven." She turned to Sandra. "Make sure Julia's waiting."

"I will. I'll make sure she's there, with her back to the entrance," said Sandra.

"Question. Hotch is going to know we lied. How are we going to explain it and how are you going to get away tactfully, Sandra?" asked Reid.

"Hotch and I will get there and I'll have Nicholas call me at seven to get me to come home under the guise of Aaron being sick with the baby sitter," said Sandra.

"Genius."

"I have to go anyway," said Sandra. "Ashley needs to go to bed soon. But let's just hope this all works out."

"It will, hun. Julia's just Hotch's type and I know she's got a thing for him," said Garcia.

"She's never mentioned it to me," said Sandra.

"I found some files on her phone..." said Garcia. "I wanted to make sure she was right for Boss Man!"

"And is she?" asked Morgan.

"Absoposilutely!"

%$%$%$%$%$

"But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine." -Thomas Jefferson

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So, next chapter, we'll see Hotch on a date! Wonder how that will turn out..?


	17. Strength of the People

NOTE: Hello, my name is Alice and I'm a Criminal Minds fan fiction addict. (Hi, Alice.) Ok, all jokes aside, I really am addicted to updating this fic! Not that it's a bad thing; far from it. I have some really great ideas planned, so stay tuned! But first, we go to one Aaron Hotchner and his meeting (*cough* date). Enjoy~ Also, I have an important announcement in the other A/N.

%$%$%$%$%$

"All glory comes from daring to begin." -Eugene F. Ware

%$%$%$%$%$

_The team must know that I never stopped loving Hayley. I never will. When I see Jack, I see a manifestation of her teachings and her attitudes. And I also see mine. Jack's becoming more like me every day. He's headstrong, and very fairness oriented._

_I don't know how I feel about her...I know I love her, but what I need to figure out is in what sense. I think that if I loved her in a romantic sense, it'd be...different than how it is now. When I was with Dr. Childs the other day, she asked me what I thought about Sandra. And I got to thinking. She's precious to me. But I feel like it's more of a protective feeling; kind of like how I felt, and sometimes still do, about Sean- in an older brother way._

_When I told her what I had come up with, she smiled and told me to follow my heart. And my heart's telling me that it's time to move on. And I agree. It's time._

%$%$%$%$%$

Aaron Hotchner closed his journal and looked at the clock in his study. 6:24 pm. _Time to go. The meeting's about to start._ He packed some case files in his bag and left his office, locking the door. As usual, the only one still here besides himself was JJ. He knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"JJ, I just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving for my meeting now."

"Ok Hotch. Have a good weekend," said JJ with a smile.

"You too. And you know, you _are_ allowed to leave. The Bureau isn't trapping you here." Hotch felt himself grinning.

"A good joke, my good sir," said JJ in a rare sarcastic tone. "I'm actually planning on leaving in a few minutes."

"Good. Well, I really do have to go. I'll see you on Monday, JJ."

"See you Monday, sir," said JJ.

%$%$%$%$%$

Meanwhile, at the restaurant, Sandra was already in place near the door outside. 6:47pm. She turned to Julia. "Get inside. Hotch is known to be early."

"I know. I want this to work just as much as you do," said Julia with a smile. "You know where we'll be sitting?"

"I do," said Sandra. "Now get inside! I think I see his car!"

Without replying, Julia Levin scurried up the stairs and into the restaurant. But it wasn't his car. Sandra stood there waiting for him for only a few more minutes. Hotch rolled up in his car at exactly 6:50pm. He handed his keys to the valet and walked inside with Sandra.

"What name are the reservations under?" asked Hotch.

"Yours," said Sandra. Her phone rang and she picked up. "Sorry, it's Nicholas."

"Go ahead." They paused in the foyer.

"Hello? Nicholas, is everything all right?" She listened for a full minute. "I'll be right there." She hung up and put her phone away. "Aaron's hurt. I need to go, Hotch."

"What happened?"

"He fell off the jungle gym at the park. He's at the hospital now."

"Go. I'll tell the meeting where you went."

"And that I'm sorry. Don't forget that."

"I won't. Go. Aaron needs you." Hotch smiled, as if to try and dispel Sandra's distress. "I can handle this."

"Thanks, Hotch." Without further ado, Sandra practically sprinted to the valet. "I need my car back. Dark blue Mustang convertible."

"Right away, Ma'am."

It was only after a minute or two or waiting that Sandra got into her car and sped off towards the hospital. As she was on the way, Sandra called Nicholas. "Why did you call me early?"

"I wasn't lying, Love. Aaron really did break his arm."

"I'm on my way." Sandra hit the gas as she merged onto the freeway.

"Be here quickly. He wants his mummy."

"Put him on the phone." A second later, Sandra heard some scuffling, and a new voice came on the line.

"Mommy?"

"It's Mommy, Aaron. I'm on my way right now, ok?"

"Promise?" Aaron hiccuped. Clearly he'd been crying.

"I'm only a few minutes away. I promise," said Sandra. "Can you hand the phone back to Daddy?"

"Uh _hic_ huh..."

The phone was passed back.

"Where's Ashley?"

"My, but you're to the point. She's with me."

"Good." Sandra slammed on her brakes. "Damn!"

"You ok?"

"Just hit a red light and had to stop quickly. I'm only a block or two away. Be there in a minute."

"How's the plan going?"

"I don't know. You weren't scheduled to call for another ten minutes. I'll call JJ in a few minutes."

"See you in a minute."

"See you." The light turned green and Sandra put the pedal to the metal. After a second, she heard a police siren and saw flashing lights. _Just fucking great._ She pulled over as safely as she could.

"Are you aware that you were going almost fifty miles per hour in a thirty five miles per hour area, Ma'am?" said the officer.

"No, I wasn't, Sir, but I was trying to get to my son in the hospital," said Sandra.

"It doesn't matter, Ma'am. The fact of the matter is-"

"Listen to me!" Sandra said sharply, startling the officer. "My name is Supervisory Special Agent Sandra Shea Abner with the FBI." She pulled out her credentials for him to see. "Now I need to go to see my son in the hospital and I'm going."

The officer could see that she was desperate. "I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"Thank you sir." She drove off a minute later, not seeing the man's smirk. She pulled out her cell phone and called JJ. "How's the plan going?"

"From my seat, it looks like it's going well. Where are you? I thought you were going to stay here."

"I can't. Aaron broke his arm and I'm on my way to see him now."

"Go. We've got it from here."

"Thanks, Jayje. I'll call again later."

"Text me. I don't want there to be a chance of him hearing my voice."

"Got it." Sandra hung up as she pulled into the hospital. She was quickly shown where Aaron was. She entered the room and the first thing she saw was Aaron sitting on a bed, arm in a temporary splint, with a nurse getting out several colors of plaster for Aaron to choose. The second he saw Sandra, he grinned and called, "Mommy!"

"I'm here, Honey." She sat next to him on the bed and kissed his head. She turned to the nurse. "What kind of fracture is it?"

The nurse smiled. "Not a serious one, thanks goodness. Just a hairline fracture. It's the most common broken bone in people under 65." She turned to Aaron. "What color would you like?"

"Do you have rainbow?" asked Aaron.

"Actually, we have tie-dye." She showed it to him. "Would you like that?"

Aaron nodded enthusiastically. "I would!"

Smiling, the nurse put it on him and they were ready to leave a few minutes later.

%$%$%$%$%$

"We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies." -Shirley Abbott

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: For those who actually read this far, I applaud you. You've made it to the end. I'm ending Defender of the People here and will be starting the sequel soon. The title will be: "Strength of the People". It will take place two years after this. Until then~


	18. Just an FYI

This is just an announcement, not a new chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is up, and it's called Strength of the People. Thanks for your support, everyone! I hope to see you all in SOTP!


End file.
